


The Deal

by Ceeridwen99



Series: Strange Birds [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Bottom Connor, Choking, Comedy, Connor is human, Connor is not a innocent cinnamon roll, Deepthroating, Do not read if you are not comfortable with sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone is human but Elijah, Everyone is pretty much a fuckup, F/M, Fingering, Hank is his father what do you expect, I can't even tag it all lol, Kinky tail sex, M/M, Markus and Connor are Best freinds, Markus and Connor both have issues, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, This has a lot of sex guys, This is ADULT, Top Elijah, Worldbuilding, he also curses a lot, no beta we die like men, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Connor had ultimately been disappointed when it came to sex and relationships. After his last romantic disaster, he promptly decided that love did not exist. Swearing off relationships, but unwilling to sleep around, Connor finds himself very sexually frustrated. That is until he's visited one night by the Grand Incarnate of Lust. An incubus by the name of Elijah Kamski. The deal was that Elijah would satisfy his greatest sexual desires, and in return, Connor had to fulfill one request that Elijah asks of him in the future whenever their arrangement came to an end.Connor against his better judgment agrees. What could possibly go wrong?





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> It's been a while. If you follow me on Twitter, you are pretty well aware of why, but for the moment I'm back with another tale to tell. Okay, this is one part of a two-parted series. This first part focuses solely on Elijah and Connor, while the second part will focus and Markus and Simon.
> 
> Fun fact, this is actually a completely original story of mine that I have pretty much gutted down to it's bare bones and turned into a fanfiction lol. Nearly everything you read in here is my own original idea. Our lovely boys are just taking the place of my original characters. xD
> 
> Anyway~ I do you enjoy this. I worked SUPER hard on it, to get it done in a timley manner! It's super long and pretty steamy so make sure that you are alone when you're reading it lol! Please enjoy! ;3

Connor stared at his TV screen with little interest. He didn’t even know what he was watching. Some reality show that was way overdone and obviously edited together to be THIS dramatic. 

It was late. Probably around 11 PM. Late nights weren’t anything new to Connor. As an aspiring writer with a day job, most of his creativity had to happen late at night. However, at the moment, there wasn’t a laptop nor a pen and notebook in sight. It was a shame as well because it was an optimal time to write. He had no distractions. Well, he did have one. His snoring best-friend resting on the couch beside him. Sadly, Connor didn’t want to write, because he was... uninspired. 

No. Uninspired was the wrong word. He was BORED. He was BORED of everything. His life. His current position in life. The one thing he was BEYOND bored with was his romantic life.

His romantic life--or lack thereof-- was the reason that his second source of income was currently stagnating. 

Most wouldn’t know it to look at him--and most would never know since he only boasted about the fantasy tale that had been kicking his ass for years– but Connor's main passion was writing erotica. 

Connor doesn’t even know how he got started with the subject. Well, yes he did. Probably how most erotica writers got started writing their genre. Fan-fiction. Nevertheless, he fucking LOVED it, and people PAID for it. Sure, he wasn’t making enough off of his porn to pay the bills. Nonetheless, it was a nice little chunk of change that served as an extra little bit of financial security he really enjoyed having. It also served as a release for his own sexual frustration as a result of his failed love life.

Even so, he was the one word that many writers hated more than anything. Uninspired. Connor would admit that he drew quite a bit of inspiration from his previous sexual experiences. He, of course, had not tried ALL the things that he wrote about in his fiction. He didn’t think any erotica writer has tried half the shit they write about. At least... he hoped not. 

Regardless, at least for him, he had self-inserted himself into his stories on more than one occasion. All the main characters had different names and he changed their looks to a certain extent--they still had brown hair, eyes, pale skin, and oddly placed freckles-- but they were all him. 

His erotica stories while very steamy in their sex scenes were quite a bit embellished. While he did add in his own sexual escapades, he always supplemented in things he WISHED he had done or could do.

Sadly, all of his relationships left a little something to be desired in the sexual department. He didn't even want to think about the romantic portion. That part had been a disaster all around.

His previous two previous relationships were the main reason he didn't believe love existed. One boyfriend-- If he could call him that because they never made it official. That was a major warning sign Connor should have seen.-- cheated on him, and when caught told Connor that he did so because he couldn't fulfill him sexually. 

Connor had been baffled by such a bold statement since HE was the one who was normally disappointed after sex. More often than not, he had to work HIMSELF to a finish because the guy just wasn't doing it for him.

His second and last boyfriend...well, he didn't want to think about him. At all.

Overall, Connor had yet to find a person that could satisfy him sexually let alone romantically. He had given up on the concept of love and didn't want to deal with it ever again. 

The one thing he still believed in was LUST.

Connor didn't even care about romance anymore. He just wanted to have a satisfactory sexual experience for ONCE in his life. He wanted someone who could make his body feel like it was on fire, and made him tremble with want. He wanted someone who could wring an orgasm out of him until he couldn't see straight. The type of orgasm that left his dick tingling for more. He wanted to be fucked over and over again until he passed out from exhaustion.

The most ironic part was Connor had that. His previous relationship--which he refused to think about-- gave him all that and then some. He ex-boyfriend knew how to work his body like an instrument. His fiery blue eyes made Connor burn with want, and his wicked grin left Connor salivating with the things he could do with that mouth. Yet, again...he wasn't going to think about him.

After his last ex, he didn't want to just give himself over to anyone anymore. It was too much work to invest yourself into someone, only to have it fall apart and not be able to do anything about it. Especially when YOU were the one that had to end it. Connor did not want to go through that heartache again. So as of right now, he was single, bored, uninspired, and horny. 

The ringing of his friend's phone broke him out of his zoned out thoughts. Markus snorted awake in surprise, he cleared his throat and stretched, trying to act like that didn’t just happen.

“Fuck, did I fall asleep?”

Connor raised an eyebrow in amusement. Considering that he had just snored himself awake, that was a pretty good indication that he had. "Yes, Markus... you fell asleep.”

Markus rubbed a hand over his face. He picked up his phone, looking to see who it was before giving a tired sigh and placing it back of the coffee table. 

Connor snuck a peek at the caller ID picture and frowned. “Why are you ignoring your girlfriend?”

Markus' head shot up so quickly that Connor though he might get whiplash. “First of all, she’s NOT my girlfriend, okay. So please do NOT and I mean DON'T refer to her as such.” 

Connor made a face and crossed his arms over his chest showing that he didn't approve. Mostly because he knew exactly how North felt about Markus. Hell, EVERYONE at the office did. She had definitely complained to Chloe about it which had gained Markus no love with the pretty blonde. 

It was even more awkward, considering that North was Markus’ secretary. The two had started ‘secretly’ dating a little over six months ago. Although, Markus swore(to Connor) that they weren’t dating and only fooling around. Connor would have no issue with this arrangement of theirs if BOTH parties thought the same thing. Markus did. North clearly did not.

“Okay, let me re-phrase. Why are you ignoring the girl that you’ve been fucking for the last six months?”

Markus made a disgusted face. “Why do you have to be vulgar with it?”

“I write erotica,” Markus was the only one who knew, “And it seems to be the best way to call you out on your bullshit.” 

Markus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch, running a hand through the short brown curls on his head. “I told North from the beginning what this 'relationship' was. She agreed. It’s not my fault that she can’t take a hint.”

Connor narrowed his eyes tightly. Never had he wanted to smack Markus as hard as he did now. “Maybe she WOULD take a hint if you STOPPED fucking her every time you got horny.”

Markus exhaled harshly. “Look, I didn’t come over here to be berated by you.” 

“No, but you obviously need to be. EVERYONE knows that North is in love with you. It’s not right that you’re leading her on just because you want to bust a nut.”

"That's not the reason I keep sleeping with her, Connor! I keep doing it to prove to myself that I’m not–"

Connor raised an eyebrow at the abrupt cut-off. Markus looked extremely panicked, so he grew concerned. “That you’re not what, Markus?”

Markus sighed deeply, his face making a pained expression. “Nothing. Just... forget that I said anything. I’m heading home.” 

Connor grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit back on the couch. “No, you’re not heading anywhere. Your car broke down and you're catching a ride to work with me tomorrow. That’s the reason you’re over here in the first place dumb-dumb. Second, you know that you can talk to me about anything, Markus. We made that promise when we were kids remember.” 

Markus looked at him fondly yet also with a small amount of disbelief. “We also made that promise while eating play-dough.”

“And it was the best damn play-dough we ever ate. It also got us through some pretty hard times so...” 

Markus made another face. Connor could tell that this was really bothering him. "Does it have anything to do with Leo?” It probably didn’t, Connor was aware, but it was his best guess since Markus and his adoptive brother had more than a few issues.

Just as he thought Markus shook his head. Markus bit his lip anxiously which made Connor anxious. “If I tell you... will you promise not to say anything to anyone?”

Connor was a little taken aback. This was serious. “Ummm, can I use your likeness in a story?” 

Markus gave him an irritated look. “Really?”

Connor smiled and raised his hands in innocence. “It’s not my fault you’re so damn pretty. You’ll have my readers practically soaking or jacking off at the description of you.”

Markus snorted and laughed, just like Connor wanted. “...I guess.”

Connor grinned. “Okay, then I promise I won't say anything.” Connor was never going to say anything in the first place, but the little jest did well to lighten the mood.

Markus grew serious yet again not a moment later and Connor REALLY didn’t like that. Markus was very kind, kinda nonchalant, and borderline silly. It was odd seeing him so serious. 

“Well," Markus started " It’s about my body–"

“Aren’t you a little old for this?”

“CONNOR!”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. What about your body?”

Markus bit his lip harshly and didn’t say anything. Connor, in turn, tried to think of everything that could be the problem--

“I’ve started jacking off to guys!”

The room grew silent. Connor didn't even register the TV. 

Connor blinked dumbly. Once. Twice. Then he blinked rapidly as he tried to process that information. Markus wouldn't look at him but Connor could tell that he was anxiously awaiting his response. 

Connor would admit that he was a little surprised. Markus just wasn't the type of guy that SEEMED like he would be into guys. He's been a ladies man since high school, so... this was a shock. 

“Okay," Connor said slowly, "I’ve been doing that since I was like...thirteen. So what’s the big deal?”

Markus laughed loudly. Possibly a little louder than he should have. “Fuck me! I should have known that you would have said some shit like that.” 

Connor brows furrowed tightly and he tilted his head in question. “Did you think that I was going to judge you? Markus...I’M gay. I’ve been publicly out since I was 16. YOU helped me come out.” 

Markus nodded. “I know, that. I just... I just didn’t want you to think that I was fucking with you or...something.”

Connor could tell that wasn’t the truth. He had been through this before. The doubt that everyone you know and love would start hating you because of this one little insignificant detail. Markus, even though knowing Connor was gay thought he would turn on him. It was stupidly ridiculous, but one never really thought clearly when they were going through this. Connor could vouch for that personally.

Connor shrugged and turned back to the TV. “I mean...I just hope that you don’t think that you’re going to get a free fuck from me now.” 

Markus looked appalled. “EW, fuck you! I could do so much better than you!” 

“Bitch, you’d be lucky to have me!”

They both laughed. 

“So when did you start discovering this?” Connor asked after a comfortable moment had passed.

Markus blushed. Connor noted the pretty way the color flushed his caramel skin and how his freckles stood out against it. Oh yeah, his readers were going to LOVE Markus's description. 

“Okay, so...I was watching porn. Don’t fucking laugh at me, I was horny goddammit! Anyway, it was a threesome. Two dudes and a woman. It was the standard bullshit you know. The dudes taking turning rawing the girl and what not. Or one fucking her while she gave the other head. Anyway," Markus cleared his throat and shifted, "up until that point, the film wasn't really doing it for me. However, suddenly...it switched. One of the guys...penetrated the other dude while he was fucking the girl and...and I don’t know... the moment that happened I got HARD. I wasn’t even focusing on the girl anymore, she might as well had not been there. I was focusing on the guys and the guys alone. The way they sounded, the way they looked, and I...well... you get it..”

Connor couldn’t help but smile. He knew this all too well. It was rather similar to how he had started to FULLY realize that he was gay. Only Connor came across porn by accident.

“I thought that it was just because I was horny.” Markus continued. “So I watched another film a couple of days later. Standard woman and man and I mean... yeah, it was arousing I guess and I eventually got hard and jacked off but that was nothing new. So...I watched gay porn next, and...well... it was then that I realized that I just may be into guys too. It just FREAKED me the FUCK out. I NEVER thought about guys like that before. EVER. Then suddenly my dick was like BAM; "Guess what bitch, you like dick too!"

Markus sighed and rubbed his fingers against his forehead. "That’s the reason I started sleeping with North so much instead of every now and then. I wanted to prove to myself that I liked women and ONLY women. However, surprise, surprise, no matter how much I did it I still kept thinking about those guys and...Ugh, I’m fucking garbage.”

Connor was trying his hardest not to laugh. He didn’t want Markus to get the wrong impression, but the way this entire revelation happened was hilarious. It also reminded him of himself. Back in high school, Connor had desperately tried to prove to himself that he wasn't gay. He had watched standard straight porn and even tried to date girls. He understood how difficult this was. However, at least he had discovered his sexuality early. He and Markus were no longer teens and instead in their early thirties. This happening so late in life, had to have come as a BIG shock.

Connor got up and walked over to his cupboard that was resting next to the TV. 

“What are you doing?” Markus asked. 

Connor didn’t answer him, instead, he pulled a key he had taped behind a picture frame hanging on a wall--containing a picture of him and his family during happier times-- and unlocked the doors. He bent down and opened a box filled with stacks of paper. He riffled through them until he found what he was looking for. He put everything back in place before he headed back over to the couch and handed a small booklet to Markus. 

“Royal desires?” Markus read before looking at Connor in question. “What the hell is this?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “It’s one of my stories. I think you might like this one. It’s about a king who must marry a woman to produce an heir. Only he discovers he’s been without a wife for so long because he has no interest in women. He then starts this steamy love affair with his young bedside servant. It was the story that made me kinda popular on my writing site. It’s porn at best, but it touches on some things that I think might be helpful to you.”

Markus flipped through the pages with a look of disinterest. “I don’t know. I’m not really into fantasy stories,” 

Connor rolled his eyes. “Would you shut the fuck up and read it. I’ll have you know that I had people messaging me about how much the story helped them figure things out about themselves when it came to their sexuality.” 

Markus looked at him in disbelief but shrugged. “Alright, I’ll give it a read. Hell, I think it would be the first time I’ve ever read any of this porn that you write. The only thing I’ve read is your boring as fuck fantasy story.” 

Connor gasped. “You told me that you liked it!” 

“I LIED! It’s boring as HELL!”

“No, you’re just uncultured swine!” 

Markus snorted. “Whatever. Speaking of stories, I haven’t seen you write anything lately.” Markus said flipping through random pages of the manuscript.

It was Connor’s turn to sigh and get personal. “I don’t know. I’m just...uninspired.” He hated that word. 

“Aren’t you the person that said that inspiration doesn’t exist only hard work.”

Connor shrugged. “Yeah, but...I was fucking lying. Those were the words of someone who had writer's block and was desperately trying to come out of it. Inspiration does play and hand in creativity.” 

“What are you not inspired about?” 

Connor made a face. “I don’t know, I guess it’s because I’m single. I mean...just... romance isn’t really speaking to me right now. Especially since I mostly write HFN or HAE--abbreviations for Happy For Now or Happily Ever After-- endings. I also don’t WANT to work on my fantasy story, so...I’m just not writing.”

Markus narrowed his eyes. “You’re horny and need to get fucked don’t you?”

Blunt and to the point. “Pretty much.” 

“What’s stopping you? You're a handsome young man, I'm sure that you could find someone at a bar or club.”

Connor rolled his eyes. “I’ve never been a fan of just going out and finding a random person to sleep with, you know that. Plus, my needs are rather...specific. No random joe on the street is going to be able to fulfill them.” 

Markus raised an eyebrow. “What the hell are you into, Connor?!” 

Connor pursed his lips feeling defensive. “I just feel a certain way about sex, okay.” 

Markus' lips dipped into an unsure frown. “Alright, whatever you say. Pretty sure you’re into some kinky shit, but whatever you say.”

Connor scoffed. “No! I just wish that there was someone out there who was everything that I want in a sexual partner. I don’t even want love at this point, just a good fuck is all I need.” 

Markus deadpanned at him “Do you like to be tied up and spanked, Connor?”

The pillow that Connor tried to smother Markus with was used completely out of love. It was too bad that Markus was physically stronger than him and could fight him off. “You know what, fuck you! I don’t have to take this abuse, I’m going to bed! Have fun of the couch.” Connor said getting up, tossing the pillow at Markus' head.

“Hah, jokes on you! I sleep on the couch even in my own place. I’ll have a very nice night reading your garbage–“

Connor effectively cut him off by slamming his bedroom door. He shook his head. Markus was such a dick. Connor couldn’t help but snort because he loved him anyway. He also hated just how well Markus knew him. He almost hit a little TOO close to home when it came to his sexual desires.

Connor climbed into bed, not even bothering with anything else. He’d clean up fully tomorrow morning. He turned on his side and tried his best to beat his pillow into submission. He had roughly five hours of sleep to get and he was not about to waste it tossing and turning.

Which is why he hated that an hour later he was lying wide awake in bed, thinking over possible story ideas instead of sleeping. It was irritating. Looks like he was going to be drinking an extra cup of coffee in the morning.

He knew what was keeping him up. The irritating tingle in his nether regions he had managed to gather while thinking about story ideas. More like thinking about all the fun sexual situations he could put some characters in. Since a lot of his stories came from his own fantasies and his characters were most of the time self-inserts, he couldn't help but get aroused at what he was imagining. There was no one touching him, but if he concentrated hard enough, he could FEEL every single thing he was thinking of. 

Fuck, he was horny.

He wanted...no... he NEEDED to get laid so fucking badly. However, he wasn’t lying to Markus. He truly wasn't a fan of sleeping around. Especially not for what he liked during sex. He wasn’t a sicko or anything, but what he liked most people could take advantage of.

Connor froze when he heard a chuckle, deep and robust, in the dark. “I can practically taste your frustration. It’s absolutely delicious.”

Connor didn’t move. He wanted to move, but he didn't recognize that voice. It sure as hell wasn’t Markus’, and no one else was supposed to be in his house. Should he scream for help?

“There’s no need to be frightened. I mean you no harm. I come to you with an intriguing offer, one that will be very beneficial to both of us.”

Connor remained still. Because if he sat up and someone was standing at the end of his bed he was liable to lose it. He didn’t have to move, because the offending voice suddenly appeared above him. Connor wasn’t sure how he DIDN’T scream. 

Floating above him was a man. He appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties and was of average build. He was not unhandsome. His bone structure was sharp and flattered his face in a way that was fairly unique but not unpleasing to look at. His skin was pale as snow. That wasn’t even an elaborate writers alliteration, his skin was ACTUALLY the color of freshly fallen snow. It even seemed to shimmer with the same sort of ethereal sheen. His skin was smooth and bare of any imperfections. It appeared darn near otherworldy, which was appropriate. He had long dark hair, which was probably below shoulder-length. It flowed over his shoulder from his position like silk and Connor was sure it probably felt as such. However, none of that is what caught Connor’s attention. 

The man had two sleek black horns that emerged from sides of his head, sweeping elegantly behind gently pointed ears. His eyes were a light near glowing shade of blue. They were absolutely entrancing and would have truly drawn Connor in had something not been playfully tapping at his leg. Connor glanced down to see that the man had...a tail. A FUCKING tail. It was long. Thick it the base that tapered down as it reached the end.

Connor wanted to scream. He wanted to say something. Anything. However, no words would come out. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to say. What the hell did he say? The power of Christ repels you? He wasn’t even religious. 

The man...no, demon chuckled. “Have no shame, everyone is always speechless when they see one of my kind.”

Connor blinked once. Then he swallowed and gathered his courage. “You’re a demon,” Not the most clever of responses he would admit, but hey, at least his voice was working.

“Mmmm, not quite, but I suppose your kind has associated mine with the name.” 

Okay, that wasn’t confusing at all. “What are you doing here?” Again, not the most intelligent of responses, but he was just trying to gather that this...creature was floating above him.

The demon chuckled. “I’m here to give you an offer.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “An offer?”

The demon smiled at him, he lowered himself down from his elevated position and laid on top of Connor. Connor instantly tensed. Not only because this was a demon, but because his skin was INCREDIBLY cold. Connor could feel it through his shirt AND the duvet that covered him. Was this the end of his life?

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. You, mortals, are incredibly fleshy and easy to dispose of.” 

What? That honestly made him feel no safer! Also, could this demon read–

“No, I can not read minds. Your face is simply-- and rather comically I might add-- displaying your emotions right now.” 

Connor didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know if he was dreaming or not. This entire situation was so convoluted that it was beyond insane. 

“You technically ARE in a dream. I can not take physical form in your world yet, so the only way I can visit you is through your dreams. I’m hoping to change that... if you're willing to hear me out.” 

Connor swallowed thickly. He didn't seem to have much of a choice. “Okay,” 

The demon smiled. Connor noticed his pointed fangs. That wasn’t frightening at all. 

“What if I offered you the opportunity to fulfill your greatest sexual desires? Every single want and every single sexual urge you have ever felt coming to fruition."

Connor blinked. Okay. This sounded like it was straight out of some sort of damn erotica story he came up with. As Connor tried to accept that this was really happening, he supposed the best thing, for now, was to humor the damn thing.

“Okay, before we go any further with... THAT, you’re going to have to answer a couple of questions for me.”

The demon raised a surprised eyebrow. “Wow. No one has ever suggested that before. Most humans just want to accept the deal right away.” 

"Well, I'm not most humans," Connor said sitting up. The demon allowed his movement sitting up as well. However, Connor decided that this was not the most brilliant of ideas because now the demon was straddling him. Connor also realized that what he was wearing did NOT leave much up to the imagination. 

It was almost too purposeful how he was dressed. He wore a pair of shoulder length gloves. If Connor had to guess the material he would say that it was latex. The only other thing he wore as clothing over his –pretty banging body Connor had to admit– was some sort of black silk-like cloth. It was split up the sides revealing his perfectly smooth yet deliciously muscled snow-white legs underneath. Not that Connor was looking though.

The demon looked at him in amusement, knowing the hungry look in Connor's gaze. “Ask away, human.”

“What’s your name?” Connor asked. 

The demon smiled at him, sly and predatory. “Elijah Kamski, the Grand Incarnate of Lust at your service. Maybe.”

Connor thought that over. “So...are you like a...demon king or something?” 

Elijah snorted. “In a sense, yes. I reign over the realm of lust.” 

“Realm of lust?” 

Elijah narrowed his eyes. “I came to offer you a deal, not give you a history lesson of my world.”

Connor scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, too fucking bad! I’m not saying yes to shit until I know what I’m stepping into! So get to explaining some shit, pretty boy!” 

The creature had the gall to look irritated-- Connor thought this was a perfectly reasonable request-- but seemed to tolerate him. Thankfully. “There are seven realms outside of Earth. Pride, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, and last but not least Lust. Lust is the seventh realm and it's the realm that I rule over. Each realm holds beings of power like me. Humans call us demons, but that is not what we are. We are only the physical embodiments of our realms.” 

Connor nodded slowly. “So... like there’s no such thing as heaven or hell?”

The demon frowned and shrugged. “I wouldn’t say that. Not in the sense that humans have made it. However, our realms do have their opposites. Humans refer to our realms as the Seven Deadly Sins, well, our counters would be the Seven Heavenly Virtues I suppose. We do believe that there IS a creator who made us all. However, angels, demons...and all that other shit that humans like the preach on. That’s nothing but a made-up fairytale to keep people obedient and brainwashed.” 

Well, damn. That got dark really fast. “Um, okay...so... like... why are you here? I–I mean why are you here with ME? Ugh, what I'm trying to say is... you sound like you could have anyone you wanted, so... why me?” 

The creature flashed another smile, or perhaps he was baring his teeth Connor couldn’t tell. “I’ve been watching you for some time, my dear Connor. Of all of the horny people in the world, the way that you called out was very...specific. I have lived a long time, I’ve pleasured many people and after doing so for so long, I have come to find that I like a CHALLENGE.” 

Connor shivered as the demon ran his gloved hand down his chest. "I’ll take great pleasure in divulging your deepest darkest desires." The creature leaned closer until he was whispering in his ear, "I'll revel in watching you come undone, and take pleasure in things you’ve long denied yourself.” Connor held his breath and bit back a moan, as the demon licked the shell of his ear and sucked it into his mouth laving on it before releasing it. He then began kissing down the side of his neck. Connor would feel the outline of his body and his very well endowed dick pressed against him.

Connor's dick twitched and began hardening with interest. God, he was so fucking horny.

“Sooo," Connor said clearing his throat and forcing back a moan as Elijah sucked on a sensitive area. "what’s the catch?” 

The demon leaned back. “The catch?”

Connor nodded. “I’m mean, I’m not naive enough to believe that you don’t get anything out of this. So if you fulfill what I desire...what do you get? My soul or some shit.” 

The demon snorted and rolled his eyes. “Why do all humans think that we want their souls?”

Connor flushed indigently. “I don't fucking know! I’m going off what fiction about incubus I’ve read!” 

The demon chuckled. “Most humans idea of us are based off old writings from the middles ages, and I don’t think I need to tell you that those poor humans didn’t know any better. They certainly believed everything ‘The good book’ told them.”

Connor had to give him that. Up until a moment ago, he didn’t believe that there was anything out there at all. 

“You haven’t answered my question." Connor said, "What do you get?” 

The demon smiled. “I get three things. One, I get to feed on you often. It is very true that we are sustained off sex. I will come to you WHENEVER and WHEREVER you feel the desire. Two, I also get to take shape in the human world, something that I can’t do unless I have a 'pact' with a human. Finally, third, at the time and place of my choosing I will ask a favor of you. No, you may not at any point know what the favor is. When I ask you that favor, you MUST complete it. If you fail to complete the task that I give you... well, let's just say that the consequences will not be pretty." 

Oh. Well, that was something. Well, he certainly knew his answer. 

“Can I think on it?” 

The creatures face instantly grew unamused. “Excuse me?” 

Connor scratched at the back of his neck. “I mean, this is a big decision. This isn’t something that I can decide on the spot. If I could just have like a day or so–“ 

“No. If you refuse me now, and I will NOT be back! You give me your answer, or you get nothing at all!”

Connor ran a hand through his brown hair. Fuck, he really didn’t know what to do. On one hand, this was a golden opportunity. He could already see dozens of stories forming in his head. A sex creature coming to him at night, and offering to fulfill his greatest sexual desires. Certainly, it had been done before, but he had an ACTUAL sex creature in front of him! He could craft something amazing! Plus, the creature said he could fulfill his GREATEST sexual desires and Connor had a bunch of itches that needed to be scratched. 

Nevertheless, the idea that this creature could ask anything of him at any point of his choosing wasn’t sitting right with him. What if he met someone later in life he wanted to start a relationship with? He highly doubted that would happen, but there was always a chance. 

“Could I break this...deal, at any point.” 

Elijah nodded. “Yes, you may end our arrangement whenever you wish, and no harm will come to you. However, I may still ask my favor of you whenever I chose.” 

Oh, wow, this was sounding more and more tempting. The only thing that was holding him back was this damn favor. What if this creature asked him to try and kill the Pope or some shit? Oh, fuck it. Who was he kidding? He was going to say yes no matter what. 

“Okay.” 

The demon gave him the widest smile he Connor had seen since he appeared. “Excellent.” He practically hissed out.

Connor cleared his throat. “So like how do we seal the deal, with a kiss or maybe...sex.” 

The demon rolled his eyes. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we sadly don’t have time for that since you felt the need to ask me dozens of pointless questions. The sun is rising and I can only appear at night when I’m not bound. A small amount of your blood will do for now until we can properly seal the deal later." 

Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Um...okay. How–“

Connor could say nothing else as sharp fangs pierced the side of his neck. He winced as pain shot through him, yet as quickly as the pain came arousal came quicker. He moved from half hardness to full mass within seconds. The demon grabbed him by his hair and detached his fangs before licking his tongue along the wound. Connor felt the sting of it, but it did nothing to dampen the hardness of his dick. In fact, it added to it even more. Elijah smiled in his face, his mouth glistening red with blood staining his pretty pale skin. 

“The deal is only partially sealed, my dear. I’ll be back tonight so we can OFFICIALLY seal it. Make sure that you’re alone, my new little pet.”

With that Connor awoke, uncomfortably hard in his pants and to the annoying sound of banging on his door. He sat up and looked around the room. He was alone. The persistent banging on his door continued. 

“What!” He called out. 

“You’re driving me to work dumbass! I have to be in by six!” 

Connor groaned and swung his legs off the bed. He felt like he had barely gotten any sleep. Of course, it was all a dream. Of course, it was. There was no way that he had a conversation with a sex creature whom he made a deal with to fulfill his greatest sexual desires. There was no way that had actually happened. He rushed out of the room, past Markus, and into the bathroom checking the mirror. He looked at his neck. There were no bite marks, no redness, or... anything that suggested that he had been bitten by a demon-like creature. 

Connor could have chuckled to himself. Of course, none of it was real. He couldn’t believe that he even thought it was. It was a result of staying up too late and having his mind on sex. That’s all it was. 

Whelp, at least now he had a story idea he couldn’t wait to write. 

Connor went about his morning getting ready for work. He took a cold shower to calm down the raging erection he had. He didn’t really have time for breakfast or anything, because he was already running late. He dressed, and he and Markus headed off to the office. They would have to rely on whatever doughnuts someone brought in and coffee until lunch because Markus had a meeting that he couldn't miss. 

Connor’s mind was still on the dream that he had and Markus was aware that he wasn’t fully in the present as Connor drove.

“What’s wrong, Connor? You’ve been acting really weird this morning.” 

Connor scratched the side of his head. “Nothings wrong... not really anyway. I just... I had this really strange dream last night is all. I’m thinking about turning it into a story.” 

Markus narrowed his eyes. He knew him too well. “Are you sure?” He asked slowly. 

Connor nodded. “Yeah. It was just odd. It felt... so real, you know.” Connor glanced at Markus’s phone, as it yet again dinged. It had been going off all morning. 

“You know you can’t ignore her forever. It isn’t fair to her.” Connor said.

Markus sighed. “I know. I know.”

Connor glanced at Markus as they reached a red-light. “You know... you don’t have to come out or anything. You can simply break things off with her and until you figure yourself out.” 

Markus turned down his phone volume and placed in his cup-holder. “That’s the issue. I don't know what I'm trying to figure out. I know now that I like guys, but... I don't know if I still like girls.” 

“People ARE bi Markus,” Connor pointed out. 

Markus groaned and glared at him. “I know that I’m not an idiot. I just... maybe I’m just telling myself that I still do to make things easier. I mean, you’ve seen North. She's gorgeous, and her body is pretty god damned nice. Recently though, I've had the hardest time getting hard for her and watching straight porn just isn't doing shit for me.”

Connor shrugged. “You know, it could also be because you’re not really into her. It was like that with a guy I was seeing. I liked having sex with him, but I wasn't really INTO him. Not like I was with Eric."

Connor grimaced. He really didn't want to think about his ex again.

Markus breathed in deeply. “I don’t know, Connor. I just... I don’t know.” 

Connor reached over and grabbed his shoulder. It was the best he could do while driving. “And you don’t have to know right now, Markus. In fact, you don't have to label yourself at all if you don't want to. I'll admit that's one thing that irritates me about the LGBTQ+ community. They focus too much labels and forcing them on people. It's NO ONE'S business but yours what you are, and YOU decided what you are. You shouldn't at all feel forced to say you're anything because other people EXPECT you to. Your sexuality is something that very personal and it belongs to YOU and no ones else. All I'm saying is to be fair to North. You don't have to tell her why, but you should break things off with her because you KNOW that you're not going to return her feelings.”

Markus wouldn’t look away from his window. “...Yeah.” 

Connor sighed because he knew that Markus was not listening to him. He hated confrontation, and he knew that was what North was going to give it to him. Connor would do the only thing he could do and that was there for Markus while he tried to figure himself out. 

***

Markus was the face, of their little company. Manfred Arts Gallery. He was good with people and talking to them. He was also well versed in art history as well as what their circle of the art community liked when it came to paintings. 

Connor...wasn't so good with people. He was awkward and really didn't know how to hold a conversation. He was better at the technical side of things. He ran the bookkeeping, as well as their budget when it came to shipping and selling art. He also took care of setting up the venues and making sure that the artist got their portion when everything was said and done. 

Somehow, someway, he and Markus had managed to turn their company into the largest hosting art gallery in the damn country. They got inquires after inquiries from artist begging them to host their paintings. Because as much as the starving artist things sounded romantic, it really wasn't. If you managed to get your paintings in their gallery, you were coming out an EXTREMELY wealthy person by the end of it.

Connor was sure this was because of who Markus’ adopted father was. Carl Manfred. He was a stupidly famous painter, who made MILLIONS off his art. Although, the older man would swear that’s not why he did it. 

Markus had admired his father considerably, to the point that Connor thought that he was going to become an artist himself. However, after his father's death, Markus never picked up a paintbrush again. Instead, he focused on selling his father’s artwork and making sure that his paintings went to good homes. It's what Carl would have wanted. 

Markus discovered that he was pretty good at it, so taking a small portion of the –ridiculous amount– of money his father left him. He opened up their gallery business. Only, he had wasn’t too good with the number side of things. Since Connor had a degree in accounting -- and at that point, his writing wasn’t going so well-- Connor decided that teaming up with Markus was the best way to keep food on his table.

Connor yawned harshly while he tried to stay awake. Answering emails were boring. He looked up from his desk and across the room to where North's desk was stationed. She had a particularly sour look on her face. He was kinda glad that Markus had his own office. He really didn’t need to see how upset she was right now while he was struggling with his newest discovery. 

Connor looked around the room at all the people anxiously typing away on their computers. They had a bunch of employees that handled different area's of their business, but there were only a few that Connor knew by name. 

North was Markus’s secretary, who organized his calls and emails. 

There was Tina Chen, who was pretty much Connor’s secretary. 

There was Chloe who was in charge of their design department. She made sure that the galleries actually looked nice for the pictures they presented. 

Then there was Josh, who made sure that all the painting arrived at the gallery and was set up properly.

There were a myriad of other people, but Connor couldn't be bothered to remember their names. 

At the moment, however, Connor really couldn't bring himself to care about any of them. The only thing he cared about was getting another cup of coffee. He was contemplating taking an early lunch when Markus walked out of his office. He pretty obviously–although Connor was sure that he wasn’t trying to be THAT obvious– ignored North and walked over to his desk. 

“Hey, let’s take an early lunch.” His voice was practically pleading and fortunately for him, Connor was all too eager to agree. He stood up and they both ignored the death glare that North had given them as they walked by. Connor couldn’t help but laugh as Markus let out a deep breath of relief once they were outside. 

“Holy fucking shit, I could FEEL the tension between us,” Markus said as he got into the passenger seat of Connor's black Nissan. “I can’t even go about my day, because I need to talk to her and I don’t want to.” 

Connor smirked. “I told you that you shouldn’t date anyone at work.” 

Markus glared at him. “Please! I’m not in the mood to be told off. Just tell me what to do, Connor. I can’t break up with her without there being a reason.”

Connor shrugged while he pulled out into traffic. “I don’t know. You could just say– “Hey North, I’m sorry, you’re a really nice girl but this just isn’t working out. I need to focus on myself right now.” Connor reasoned. 

“I can’t just do that!” 

“I did with Eric,” 

“Well, I’m not cold-hearted like you.” 

Connor glared hotly. “You think it was easy?! Breaking up with Eric was the hardest thing I ever had to fucking do!”

Markus grasped his shoulder tightly. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know that things weren't easy with him, I’m just being an ass.”

Connor sighed. “It's alright. I don’t know what you want me to tell you though. I may write romance, but I fucking suck at it in real life.” 

“Speaking of which," Markus said, "I started your story last night. I hate to say it, but... it’s actually pretty good.” 

Connor smiled. That certainly made him feel better. “Well, people have to be paying for something.” 

“I mean hey, I’m still pretty early...but where I stopped was pretty good. I’m at the part where the King was just told by his council that he had to marry a woman and have an heir. He also met his new bedside servant and he feels kinda 'weird' about him.”

Connor smiled because he knew exactly what was going to happen next. “Well, make sure you’re home alone cause I think you’re going to enjoy it.” 

The rest of their lunch was pleasant. They decided to stop speaking about relationships-- or the failure thereof-- and just focuses on talking about whatever came to mind. They talked about the latest movies coming out. They talked about what was going on in politics. Markus talked about his brother, and Connor talked about his dad. Neither were very nice subjects, but they were the only ones they could talk to about their family problems. 

Overall, it was a very nice lunch. When they returned to work, Connor was rejuvenated and got his work done. Markus did as well, all while awkwardly not making eye contact with North. 

After the workday was done, Connor dropped Markus off at his place and headed home. The sun was just on the cusp of setting when he finally made it past traffic and to his apartment. He took off his work clothes an took a quick shower. He ate a bowl of cereal for dinner and then climbed immediately into bed. He wanted to write a little about this new idea but he was too tired. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

When he came to, it was to the feeling of something tapping against his face. He opened his eyes and felt the very breath leave his body. This time. He did scream. 

The creature from last night moved away from him in surprise. He was floating again like he was the previous night and was looking down at Connor with surprising concern. 

“Are you alright?” He asked cautiously.

“Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! It wasn’t a dream!”

The creature chuckled as realization dawned on him. “Oh, don’t worry. You’re not the first one to think that. No, I’m indeed very real, my pet.”

Connor sat up and swung his legs off the bed. Was he still asleep? 

“No you’re not asleep right now, so you can quit pinching yourself. We sealed the deal partially last night, and it was enough to allow me to take solid form in this world. Though as of right now I can only do it at night.” 

Connor ran his hands through his hair and breathed in and out deeply. This was real. Holy shit, this was REAL. He made a deal with some otherworldly sex creature! Fuck! What the hell was he supposed to do?

The demon floated closer. “You know, if you're so troubled you can renounce the deal if you wish. Since we haven't officially sealed it, no penalty will come to you.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “Why are you telling me this? You’re a demon. Shouldn’t you want to like...trick me into a deal?” 

The creature snorted and floated away from him and began rifling through his things. “No, you are but one flesh of many in this world. I have no reason to trick you into anything. If you revoke the deal I’ll just go and find someone else. Also, I told you that I’m not a demon. That is the name that humans gave us. We incubus and succubus are quite different than your silly mortal folk tales.”

Connor looked the creature over as he looked over his stuff. He didn’t have much in his room, a couple of bookshelves, a dresser, a bed, and his–highly unused at the moment– desk. He had some personal family pictures up but that was it. Nothing really of interest. Yet, the demon looked through everything with avid curiosity. Connor couldn’t really focus on it right now. 

“Okay, so let me see if I remember this correctly. You grant me my greatest sexual desires, and in return, you basically get a meal, physical form in the world, and a favor from me sometime in the future.”

The demon nodded while looking over a picture of Connor and his father. That was taken right before the–Connor shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it. 

“Correct.” The demon said. 

Connor thought it over one more time. “Okay.” 

The demon set the picture down and floated close to him. He ran his hands up the inside of Connor’s leg. “Wonderful. Shall we proceed.” The demon said pushing him to lay back on the bed. Connor’s heart raced a mile a minute. This was really happening. He was about the fuck some sort of mythical sex creature. This shit was something that only happened in trashy romance novels, and this was happening right now! 

The creature–Elijah, Connor believed his name was-- laid over him. He brushed his hand up the length of Connor's torso. His lips hovering inches above his. He continued just like that for a moment until Connor was squirming in his touch. Finally, he pressed their lips together. 

Connor moaned against his will. It had been a LONG fucking time since he had kissed someone. He could feel his dick immediately liven up with interest. Elijah's gloved hand played with his nipple through his shirt, and he smiled against his lips before licking his way into his mouth.

Connor moaned freely this time and grasped him by the back of his head. Twining a hand into the creature's hair, and boy was it as silky as he thought it was. His hips writhed a bit as Elijah worked his tongue expertly around. Touching and tasting and teasing. Exploring every single inch. Getting to know Connor on a DEEPLY personal level. 

Elijah moved from his lips and to kissing along his jaw in one swift motion. Connor's eyes fell closed. He moaned again. He didn't understand. He's had this before. It certainly wasn't at all a new experience, so why did it feel SO GOOD.

"So," Connor moaned out as Elijah sucked at his neck. Connor swallowed deeply, "I'm aware that this is not the best time for questions, but do you just... KNOW what it is that I like or..." Connor trailed him, shifted his hip harder against the creatures, wanting him to get just as hard as he was.

Elijah chuckled, although pressed against him as he was, it sounded and felt more like a deep rumble. He sat up on one arm and brushed some of Connor messy hair from his forehead. Connor couldn't help but blush. He normally wasn't the shy type, but Elijah was as attractive as he was intimidating. His glowing blue eyes bored into his. 

"In a way. I, in a sense, know everything about you Connor when it comes to sex. All the way down to your deepest darkest desires." 

Connor blushed deeper and glanced off to the side. "Even..." 

Elijah smiled, his fangs shining brightly. 

"Yes, even your fascination when it comes to BDSM." 

Connor closed his eyes tightly, his face flushing deeper.

"Oh, there's no need to be embarrassed, my pet. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

Connor scoffed. "That's not what everyone else would say." 

"Yes, but not everyone takes the time to educate themselves on things before they form an opinion of it."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Connor blurted out. "I'm not a freak or anything, nor have I ever been abused in my childhood. I just like--" 

"To be tied up." Elijah finished. "I'm well aware. It's just a game, Connor. An elaborate show of sexual roleplay if you will. There are those who of course take the game too far and they are the ones who get all the attention, but the majority of it is just a game, and once this deal is sealed...we are going to have such a fun time playing." 

Connor shivered at the grin he was given. It was equal parts frightening and arousing. He was throbbing at the idea of the things this creature would do to him.

Elijah chuckled, closing his eyes and quite obviously feeding of Connor's sexual emotions. "Oh, you are quite delicious. My future meals are going to be positively...delightful and I can't wait to indulge. However, right now things must proceed a little more practically before we can begin to play."

Elijah kissed him again and Connor fully leaned into it. The more logical side of his brain was telling him that he was an idiot and that this whole arrangement was going to come back and bite him in the ass. While the more horny side of his brain--which was currently in control-- was practically salivating for the creature. 

This kiss was different. The other was slower and near devious but this one.. this was seduction almost. Yet, now, Elijah was through with his seduction and was focused on proceeding to the main show. He switched and ravaged his mouth with a kiss that left Connor feeling light-headed. It was deep and passionate and left Connor harder than he had ever been before. 

Elijah broke the kiss and lifted his shirt, he didn't bother taking it off, only seeming concerned with revealing the most sensitive parts of Connor's flesh. He attacked his nipples and Connor's back arched. After so long without any physical touch that wasn't his own, this felt HEVANLY! Connor freely moaned and writhed in the creature's grip. Elijah chuckled as he did so. Seeming to find his display of desperateness utterly amusing. Connor normally would have put up a little bit more sassiness, but he was far too frantic and only wanted to be FUCKED

"Mmm, please,"

"What's this," Elijah laughed, "Begging already, but I've barely gotten started, my pet." 

"Fuck! Later! Just please, fuck me! Please!"

Elijah hooked his gloved fingers in his boxer and pulled them off. "Well, if you so insist. However, remember, next time I can do as I please." 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever just fuck me already!" 

"Oh, I'm going to have a fun time disciplining you," Elijah said.

Connor paused when he realized something, "Oh fuck, I don't think I have any lube!" He wasn't too much of a fan of taking Elijah's obviously impressive manhood raw. Not after so long of going without anything up his ass anyway. 

Elijah didn't need it, however. He flipped Connor over before he even really knew what was happening, and fucked his tongue deep into his hole. Connor gripped his sheets in surprise. He hid his face into his bed and tried to muffle his moans. The analytical part of his brain was well aware that Elijah's tongue was a LOT longer and more flexible than a human one. Another odd thing was that it seemed to widen, stretching him open like a pair of fingers would. Nevertheless, the horny side of his brain didn't care. It simply wanted him to keep doing what he was doing.

"Ahhh, oh fuck!" Connor gripped the sheet even tighter when Elijah's tongue pressed hard against that glorious bump inside him. Oh, yeah, his tongue was definitely not that of a human.

"Mmm, Fuck! Please!" 

Elijah retracted his tongue and laughed at him. "Oh my, you are an eager one. We're going to have so much fun together." 

Connor didn't have a chance to reply as Elijah suddenly fucked in with no other warning. Connor shouted. He didn't even care how loud he was. "YES!" He screamed. He gripped the sheets tightly, unable to even process the feeling of Elijah's dick inside him. There was no pain. Elijah's saliva and weird as hell stretching made sure of that, but even so, it was incredible. Somehow he was stretched open even farther, and he was FULL. Stretched a filled to the brim until it felt like he couldn't get any wider. Connor loved it and he wanted MORE.

Connor was at a lost for words as Elijah began to thrust. They were unlike the thrust that Connor was used to. They were STRONG and BOLD and seemed to knock the very breath from his lungs. Connor could do nothing but gasp in his obvious pleasure as Elijah rocked him. It was certainly nothing that he hadn't had before. Getting it from behind was hardly satisfying his deepest sexual urges, but for an introductory lesson, Elijah was certainly doing a great job. 

Connor was somewhat aware of his headboard hitting the wall. He was somewhat aware of how loud he was getting. He was somewhat aware that he was probably going to get a noise complaint, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the feeling of Elijah spearing into him with little to no restraint, and how much he was fucking loving it. 

Almost too soon-- and he blamed this on how long he had gone without sex-- he felt the familiar pooling in his groin. That sexual cup filling and filling until it was at the edge threatening to spill over. Connor was surprised when something reached down between his legs. It wasn't Elijah's hands because they were currently on his waist holding him still while he fucked him silly.

Connor shouted in surprised when what he realized what was Elijah's tail wrapped around his straining erection. It fully covered it and began pumping up an down in time with Elijah's thrust. It was too much, and just like that Connor's entire body exploded with pleasure. 

His orgasm was hard and rough, and Connor didn't even want to know what he sounded like.

He didn’t remember what happened after that. He only woke to the sound of his alarm. He shot up and looked around. Elijah wasn’t in sight. Connor threw back his covers and jumped out of bed. He stumbled a bit as there was a very distinct pain in his ass he hadn't felt in a long time.

There was NO WAY that could have been a dream. He didn’t know what it said about him that he DIDN'T WANT it to only be a dream. He ran into his living room where he froze. 

Elijah glanced up at him from the couch. He was laying on it and flipping through a book he apparently nicked from one of his bookshelves. He had pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, which gave Connor a perfect and unhindered look at his horns. Gone was the skimpy clothing he had on before, and instead he was wearing one of Connor’s dress-shirts. His tail sticking out from underneath it and swishing around the air lazily.

“I hope you don’t mind that I helped myself to some of your clothing. I’ll get my own shortly.” 

Connor blinked. “What happened?”

Elijah smirked. “You orgasmed and passed out. That normally happens after the second or third orgasm I give, not the first one. I'll consider that a personal achievement of mine.”

Connor blushed. He looked down and blushed harder when he realized that he was still naked. He cleared his throat. “Um, I have to go and get ready for work, so...” 

Elijah chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “What? You want me to join you in the shower or something?” 

Connor blushed harder and shook his head. “No, I’m... I’m good for now." Oh GOD, what the hell was he saying?! He needed to stop acting like a virgin that had just gotten their cherry popped. Well, if he had been a virgin it was a hell of a good cherry popping. Connor shook his head. "Um...yeah...so... bye,” Connor said turning around and heading to his room. He ignored the creature's laughter as he ran into the bathroom. He closed the door and breathed in and out slowly.

Okay. So... this was real. This was really happening. He made a deal with an ancient sex creature and said creature was currently on his couch. In his clothes. Reading one of his books like he did this every other day. Connor ran a hand through his hair realizing that he more than likely DID do this every other day. Connor ran his hands down his face.

What the hell was he thinking? 

What in the living hell was he thinking?!

He obviously wasn’t using his head. Well, he was... he just wasn’t using the one attached to his neck. 

Connor breathed out a long sigh. He figured he might as well accept what he had done and simply continue on with his day. He turned on the shower and stepped into the spray of water. He hissed as the cold water stung at his skin. He allowed it for a moment, however, before it grew unbearable just to calm himself down. He was surprisingly still mildly aroused. How could he not be every time he thought of the previous night! He had NEVER been fucked like that before. That was an entirely new experience and if something that was as vanilla as sex from behind could be THAT amazing, he couldn't wait to explore his other desires! 

He let the water run down his sore muscles. He WAS sore as hell. A type of soreness you could only get after you had been fucked good. Connor hoped that was because it had been a while since he had sex, and not an adverse effect of sleeping with some ancient incarnate of pleasure. 

Connor stilled.

Holy fuck.

He was sleeping with an ANCIENT INCARNATE OF PLEASURE! 

Simply thinking those words sounded insane! 

What sounded crazier was that he...honestly didn’t mind. In fact, despite the aches, he felt WONDERFUL! He felt better than he had in a long time. Last night was AMAZING. He couldn't deny that. Sure it had started off a little awkward, but it ended with a bang, and dammit...he wanted more. He was practically yearning for Elijah to fill him again.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to join you, Connor?” Connor whirled around nearly slipping, thinking the creature was in the bathroom with him. He was apparently outside the door. 

“Umm, no!"

Elijah laughed. “I can feel your sexual thoughts, my pet. You’re practically BEGGING for me right now.” 

Connor hated that he blushed. He hated, even more, the damn creature was right. He wanted him again so fucking badly, but he didn't have time. "I have to go to work and pick up my friend. I can't." 

Elijah chuckled darkly. “Very well,”

Connor narrowed his eyes. He did NOT like the way Elijah sounded when he said that. Quickly Connor finished his shower and then headed to his room. He dressed in his normal work suit and walked back out into the living room. He would grab something to eat on the way. Elijah was back on the couch, this time watching TV. 

Connor didn’t know what to say. When Elijah said that he would be able to take form in the human world he didn’t think that meant that he would be LIVING with him. Connor hadn't had a ‘roommate’ in a long time.

“So, like... how does this work? I know before you said that you couldn’t take shape in the human world unless a...pact I think was made with a human. However, what about now? Are you just going to stick around and live here?" Connor asked

Elijah glanced at him with amusement. “No, of course not. I can travel in an out of my domain whenever I wish, however, I may now visit the human world as well. As long as our pact remain intact that is. I will come to you whenever you feel desire, and when I’m not pleasuring you I will come and go and do as I please in this world.”

Connor nodded in understanding. He only had one major concern. Well, he had a couple, but this one was the most important. “You’re not like...going to KILL anyone while you’re here are you?”

Elijah raised a dark eyebrow. “A little late to be thinking about that isn’t it?” 

Connor sighed, hoping that he hadn't released something dangerous into the world. “Please, just answer the question.” 

Elijah rolled his eyes. “No. I’m not going to kill anyone while I’m here. Needless violence isn’t apart of my particular...skill set. You needn’t worry. You haven’t unleashed a menace into the world.”

Connor breathed out a sigh of relief. He checked the time. He really needed to go if he was going to pick Markus up on time. “Okay, well... I’ll see you later then.” 

Elijah smirked. “You will indeed.” 

Connor REALLY didn’t like the way that sounded. However, he didn’t dwell on it. He gathered the rest of his things and left. While on the way over to Markus’ house, Connor cursed loudly when he realized that he had forgotten to ask another very important question. 

Elijah said that he would come and...pleasure him whenever he felt the desire. Did that mean that every single time Connor felt even the slightest bit of arousal, Elijah was going to come to him? No matter where he was?! Oh, shit! He hoped the fuck not! 

He didn’t have time to think about it anymore as he pulled up in front of Markus’s house. Markus was already waiting on him and practically jumped into the passenger seat. “PLEASE tell me that you have more fucking stories like this!” 

Connor blinked twice. “What?” 

Markus pulled out the booklet he gave him from his shoulder bag. “I was bored so I started reading it again, and I. Couldn’t. Fucking. Stop! It was so fucking good! You owe me a box of tissues because damn.”

Connor wrinkled his nose. As comfortable as they were talking about sex, that was a little TMI. Although, he couldn’t help but feel proud that it affected Markus to such a degree. “I’m glad you liked it and I have dozens of more stories. I'll send you the link later. What part did you like the most?” 

Connor glanced at Markus when he didn’t say anything at first. He couldn’t help but feel pride at the blush gracing his friend's cheeks. 

Markus cleared his throat. “At first, it was all fun and games between the king and his servant. I loved how you built up the tension between the two of them. I don't know who was more horny, me or the king by the time we got to that first love scene. However, I think it was the second one. The one where the servant tied up the king and... well. That, my friend, was some good shit.” 

Connor smiled widely. He could feel his pride swelling, quickly replacing the embarrassment he felt the previously. Connor refrained from clearing his throat as he thought about the previous night. Now, was not the time to get horny...er. 

“So, did it help you though? You know with figuring yourself out?” 

Markus shrugged. “Well, it definitely made me very curious about some things. I mean it was porn like you said, but I really did feel that the characters really cared about and loved each other. I also liked the king's struggle while he tried to figure things out, but it WAS porn. I've never read anything involving bondage before and it was certainly... interesting.” 

Connor smirked knowingly. He knew that tone of voice. Markus's curiosity was MORE than a little intrigued. 

“I do have a few more bondage stories on my site...if you're interested that is,” Connor said slyly.

Markus shifted. “I'll give them a look see. I mean I thought it was a smart twist having the king being the one getting tied up. It sounds really fascinating...having power taken away like that.”

Connor glanced all too knowingly at his friend. "It's more than just a power thing. It's also about trust. The king had a hard time trusting people since everyone seemed out to get him and he had an image to keep. The fact that he trusted the servant to put him in such a vulnerable position spoke levels of how he felt about him." 

Markus nodded, flipping through the pages of the self-made booklet. "It really did. I really got the sense that they cared about each other." 

Connor smiled. 

"I also got the feeling that you're personally into BDSM." 

Connor's smile fell instantly. 

"WHAT?! NO, NO! NOT AT ALL!" Connor wished his voice didn't go as high as it did so he could have at least TRIED to sell that lie better. 

Markus's face was amused. "You know, Connor... you can't lie for shit."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Markus!" 

Markus surprised him by laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Connor asked. 

Markus shrugged. “You basically write elaborate porn and you're embarrassed that you like the be tied up and spanked?" 

"They're very different things. Just because I write about something, doesn't mean that I've actually tried or want to try it!"

Markus nodded. "That is true. However, I know you, Connor, and the king had A LOT of characteristics to you."

Connor scoffed while he tried to think of an excuse. "So, what?! He has a few freckles, brown hair and eyes, and he's supposed to be me?!”

Markus nodded. "Yeah." 

Connor pursed his lips. "Well... you are... absolutely... right. It's true." He didn't even see a point in denying it.

Markus chuckled. "I knew it! Although, I'm a little weirded out that I jacked it to porn that was a self-insert of my best friend, but I'm just going to ignore that little bit of information. So, when did you discover that you were into this stuff?"

Connor thought back on it. "I don't know. I can't really say if there was a time or place, I just kinda got into it. And before you say anything, no nothing happened to me as a child. I wasn't raped or mentally demeaned in any sort of way. I just like being tied up." 

"I wasn't going to say any of that stuff, but damn people are so concerned with your sex life you have to defend it like that?" 

Connor sighed. "You'd be surprised. It's partially one of the reasons that my last relationship didn't work out."

“Well, that and you're attracted to dicks.”

Connor hit him on his shoulder. “Eric was not a dick.” 

Markus made a face and shrugged. “That’s HEAVILY debatable, and I could create a whole PowerPoint detailing how he was a dick to you. You were just too smitten to notice. He was a self-center egotistical asshole, and I'm glad you broke up.” 

Connor twisted his lips and glared at him from the side of his eyes. “Sounds a lot like someone I know.“ He mumbled. 

Markus twisted his lips fiercely. “ Don’t compare me to him or get all pissy at me because I’m telling the truth!"

“Have you talked to North yet?” Connor asked. Markus went mysteriously silent. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“You know what fuck off! I don't need you using her against me right now because you're pissed" Markus yelled.

“You’re the one who started talking shit about my ex!”

“You’re the one who’s still in love with your piece of shit ex!” 

Connor's mouth snapped closed. He wanted to rebuttal that argument SO fucking bad...and he HATED that he couldn’t. He should have known Markus would have said it. His friend, after all, knew him too well. Connor told himself that love didn't exist because he wanted to forget that he was still in love with his ex. His piece of shit ex. Markus was right. Eric wasn't good for him. He was toxic to an astounding degree. Yet, even so, he loved him anyway. Connor HATED that he loved him anyway. 

Markus grasped him on his shoulder. “Hey, look...I’m sorry alright. I know that he's a tough subject to talk about and I shouldn't have said that.” Markus said.

Connor sighed. “ Yeah...I'm sorry too. Let's just stop talking about this. Okay."” 

They did, although the tension remained the same. They grabbed something to eat really quick before heading into work. The ride to the office was unbearably tense. When they arrived Markus, of course, ignored North and ran right into his office. Connor shook his head. This was starting to get embarrassing for them both. 

Connor chose to focus on his work to distract himself from his unpleasant thoughts.

About three hours passed before his mind started to wander. He didn’t know how it happened, but he began thinking about Elijah. 

At first, it started as a simple curiosity. He was wondering just what the lust incarnate was doing at that moment. Then it drifted to the story idea that had been forming in his head. Until, finally, every sexual scenario he could think of was playing in vivid detail in his head. 

Connor crossed his legs. He couldn’t believe it. He had never once gotten aroused at work, and now all of a sudden he was growing the BIGGEST boner EVER. Connor rested his head in his hands as he shivered and felt tingling all over his skin. His head shot up, and he turned around in his chair as he could have SWORN heard he heard dark rumbling laughter behind him. He blinked when he realized that no one was there. 

He turned back to his computer and offered North a complacent smile since she was looking at him strangely. He ducked his head low and thought of everything he could to calm down. NOTHING was working. He could feel the tingling starting to grow worse and worse. His body grew warm and he knew that it wasn't normal. There had to have been a culprit behind this.

“Kamski!” He hissed out in a whisper.

“You called.” Connor jumped and just barely held back a yelp. He smiled a sheepish grin, at all the weird looks he was getting.

“Sorry! I didn't really get any sleep last night, my head almost hit the desk.” He quickly excused. He waited until everyone--thankfully-- turned around before discreetly glaring back at Elijah. 

The creature had gotten new clothing since the last time he had seen him. He was wearing a red and nicely fitted silk button up shirt that was only partially buttoned, revealing his perfectly sculpted snow white chest. He had on a pair of dark slacks that fit and hugged his legs nicely, however, they had an opening in the back that allowed his tail to swing around freely. He was barefoot, and his hair was still in a ponytail. He was floating lazily in the air and looking at Connor with blatant amusement.

Connor turned back to his computer and quickly found a notes app. 

[What are you doing here?!!!!] He typed. Elijah raised a thin eyebrow, he leaned over his shoulder and read the message. 

“Really? You’re horny as hell, which is making me incredibly hungry. I told you that I would come to you whenever and WHEREVER you felt desire.” Connor repressed a shiver as Elijah ran a pale hand down the front of his shirt. Gone were the gloves and Connor could see that he had perfectly manicured claws. They were incredibly frightening, however, they also seemed to fit the creature as well. The sex incarnate stopped at his nipple and rubbed it through his dress shirt. Connor bit his lip harshly.

[No one can see you right?] He typed harshly.

Elijah snorted and Connor tried not to make any sound as he nibbled on the edge of his ear. “Obviously not, Connor.” 

Connor bit his lip. [We can NOT do this here!] He reiterated his panic with each key he hit. Stabbing at them fiercely.

Elijah ignored him and Connor held back a yelp as the creature's tail slid down the back of his pants. It was thicker than Connor thought it would be. Connor curled in on himself, hiding his face in his arms and shifted as Elijah worked the end of his tail into his hole. 

Elijah chuckled as Connor desperately tried to hold back his moans as he worked it back and forth. This was the weirdest fucking thing he had ever done, and he hated how embarrassed he was right now. He hated, even more, he LIKED what Elijah was doing to him. Something was wrong with him! He was in public and not even a few feet from his colleagues for heaven's sake! 

Elijah's tail dug deep inside him, massaging his walls in ways he had never felt before. He had never had something that flexible inside him. It pressed against all his sensitive spots in ALL the right ways. Elijah changed the pace as he pleased, reveling in the way that Connor squirmed while trying not to seem like he was squirming. Connor just barely managed to muffle a shout as Elijah's tale started VIBRATING. HOLY FUCK! He didn't even know he could do that! He was NOT going to be able to remain quiet.

Shakily, he sat up and fumbled to type into his computer. [Not here! Please! I'm not going to be able to stay quiet!]

Elijah chuckled. “Well, where do you suggest we go then?" 

Connor closed his eyes and tried to force himself to think straight when Elijah pressed deeper and even harder inside him. Massaging his prostate vigorously. 

[Bathroom! PLEASE!]

Elijah rumbled in his ear. "Very well. Good luck trying to get there without letting your little... predicament be known." With that, Elijah vanished, and Connor just barely held back a gasp and the feeling of his tail left him.

Connor took a deep breath and as discreetly as possible, snuck his hand into his slacks and fixed himself so he didn’t look so obvious. He input his time noting that he was going to lunch and then he cleared his throat and stood. 

No one--thank fucking god-- paid him any attention as he left. He walked as calmly as he could to the male's restroom and walked inside. He checked all the stalls to make sure that he was alone before he walked into one and locked it.

He gasped when Elijah's thick tail wrapped around his waist. "You're very very, naughty Connor. Getting aroused at work. Such a mischievous little thing you are." 

Connor bit his lip and turned around. He paused when he realized something rather abruptly. 

"You're shorter than me?"

Elijah blinked at him. "And that is of importance how?" He sounded irritated and Connor quickly tried to amend his words.

"It isn't! I swear! I just didn't realize. You're always floating and or on top of me. I just... thought you were taller."

"You are at most 1 inch taller than me!" Elijah replied, his bright blue eyes narrowed tightly. 

Connor gritted his teeth and made a face of skepticism. "Weeeell, I'm 6'1 and you just barely come above my nose so--" Connor squeaked when the creature's tail tightened around his waist and a clawed hand wrapped around his neck.

Elijah leaned close and hovered over his lips "Such an INSOLENT little pet you are. You think you can just poke fun at me and NOT be punished for it? Oh just you wait, you have no idea the things I have in store for you. Alas, so little time at the moment to show you, but when there is," Elijah licked his tongue over his lips. "I'll truly enjoy putting you in your place." He finished with a whisper. 

Connor hadn't meant to offend the creature, but he was kinda glad that he did. Because now, he was even MORE turned on. A wave of confidence he didn't know he had came over him and he smirked. "And just how you going to do that, shorty?"

Connor gasped as he was roughly turned around.

"I'll show you," Elijah growled. 

Connor shivered in anticipation as Elijah unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal his ass. Connor bit his lip, his teeth harshly digging in. It didn't remain that way for long because Elijah shoved two clawed fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," He commanded. 

Connor did, although there was a small amount of hesitancy as Elijah's sharp claws brushed the back of his throat. Connor had a moment to wonder if it was safe for something that sharp to be digging in his ass. Even so, he laved his tongue over the two digits, sucking and coating them to the best of his ability. He had always been good with his mouth. Elijah removed his fingers and pressed Connor harder against the stall door. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

Elijah bit into the side of his neck with his sharp teeth but was careful not to puncture the skin. "Normally I would take my time preparing you until you were practically drooling for me, "He drawled. "but cheeky little things like you don't DESERVE such attention. That kind of treatment you have to EARN"

Connor gave a bratty grin. Although, he was sure that wasn't a bright idea, while he was at this creatures mercy. "Are you sure you can reach me?" He gasped when Elijah with little restrain shoved a finger in his hole. Connor winced, there was a slight pain, but it wasn't unbearable in the least and honestly...felt kind of good.

"Oh, I'm going to take great pleasure in gagging you." 

Connor closed his eyes. That was actually something he would really enjoy. If there was one thing Connor found he liked during sex, it was being choked. It could be in all sort of ways. Fingers, dildo, or a dick. It didn't matter as long as something was shoved deep down his throat. He especially liked dick. He felt it was near shameful, but the feeling of someone fucking his mouth, taking their pleasure and near CHOKING him with their thrust, really did it for him. 

Connor couldn't wait to see what Elijah would do, because so far everything had been incredible. The best part was they hadn't even begun to play just yet. 

Connor gasped as he was slapped on the ass. "Hmm, you seem to have an issue with focusing. You will learn quickly to pay attention to me. OR. ELSE." 

Connor swallowed. He didn't know where this defiance was coming from but he was going to roll with it. "That's a lot bite for the lack of bite you've shown me, mister Grand Incarnate of Lust."

Connor gasped as Elijah removed the finger he was still working inside of him, and he without another word thrust his dick all the way into him. Connor bit his lip harshly. It hurt, he wouldn't lie. However, it was a good kind of pain. The kind of pain that Connor LIKED to feel when taking it rough from his partners. It sent a sharp spike of thrill racing up his spine.

Elijah pressed against his back, his tail tightening around Connor's waist and vibrating. Oh, Connor was certainly going to have to ask him about that. It was as intriguing as it was arousing.

"How is that 'bite' now." 

Connor sucked in his lips and bite back a moan as Elijah began thrusting yet again with hard vibrant strokes. Strokes that jerked his entire body forward with each movement. That forced little "Uh, uh, uh," Sounds of pleasure out of him. Connor was sure the door to the stall would be rocking if Elijah hadn't been holding him tightly with his tail against him. 

Connor braced his hands against the door. He bit into the side of his arm, desperately trying to muffle the pleasured sounds that were hopelessly trying to escape.

Elijah grabbed him by his throat, SQUEEZING, and turned head to face him. His blue eyes were glowing brightly. There was a large smile on his face, he leaned forward and licked the corner of Connor's lips. 

"Delicious," 

Closed his eyes tightly. "Mmm, I'm gonna--"

"Uh-uh," Elijah practically sang, "No coming just yet! You haven't EARNED it." To Connor's dismay, Elijah stopped thrusting. Elijah turned Connor around and leaned in close holding him by his throat tightly. He lifted Connor easily with his tail, before sticking his hands underneath his legs, spreading Connor open against the wall. He teased at Connor's opening with his erection, pressing close but never entering all the way.

Connor was throbbing. He NEEDED to come SO badly. Elijah's smile widened even further. "I'll allow you to come to Connor but... you'll have to beg me for it first."

Connor glared at him. He was...so going to do it because he was horny and desperate, and he was sure his lunch break was almost over.

"Please," He bit out. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Please what? You have to tell me what you're asking for.” Elijah said leaning forward and licking his throat. 

Connor bit his lip harshly, feeling embarrassment flush through him. He had never actually begged before. "Please... put it back in and let me come."

Elijah smiled against his jaw, the smirk on his face downright devious. He licked at Connor's lips again. "Put what back in, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean?"

"Would you put your fucking dick in me and fuck me till I come already?!" 

Elijah raised a thin eyebrow. "Is THAT any way to speak to me, pet?"

Connor gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. "Please, please, please! You can punish me later, just PLEASE!"

Elijah's grin was near devilish. "Remember those words of yours my dear, Connor," Elijah said before pushing all the way back in. Connor's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Elijah leaned in and kissed him fully and he had NO right being that skillful. Connor didn't even realize you could get that turned on from a kiss WHILE you were being fucked. 

Connor wrapped his arms around Elijah's neck and pulled him closer. He could barely fathom just how GOOD this felt. Elijah had near endless stamina, he didn't falter or slow even once. His pace was firm, steady, and damn near brutal. He went on and on until Connor felt like he couldn't take it anymore. 

Connor tossed his head back breaking the kiss. He bit down and his lip and felt a sting and the metallic taste of blood as he tried to muffle his howl as he came. Stars flitted over his eyes, he could have sworn he saw the fucking galaxy. It was at that moment he realized how disappointing every last moment of his sex life had been because he didn't even think it was possible to come THAT HARD. 

Elijah purred. He fucking PURRED. Connor wasn't sure why he found that so adorable. He felt the splash of Elijah's cum inside him. Connor felt a certain feeling of euphoria rush over him that left him near boneless and made him feel like he was orgasming all over again. He had never felt like that before when he let his previous partners come in him. Was there some sort of sexual magic within Elijah's come? If there was Connor could see why he had passed out the first time.

Connor slumped against the wall when it passed and lingered. He didn't even think he could stand. 

Elijah chuckled, licking a drop of sweat that fell from Connor's temple and cleaning up the blood on his lip."Such an incredible meal you are, my precious pet. Although, I should tell you that I don't think it's wise for you to go back to work like this."

Connor leaned his head against the wall while he tried to catch his breath. Yeah, with the way he was feeling... he didn't think that it was a good idea either. He wasn't behind in his work, he could take the rest of the day off. Connor curse when he remembered something highly important.

"I left everything at my desk. My phone, my keys, and my wallet. I have to go back." Connor could barely focus as Elijah kissed and licked along the side of his neck tasting the tangy salt along the skin. 

"I'll handle that. Just make it down to your car. If you can that is." Elijah stated.

Connor hated just how smug he sounded, but he nodded anyway. Elijah lowered him--surprisingly gently-- to the ground and unwrapped his tail from around him. 

Connor tried to steady himself on wobbly legs. He was surprised by the lack of wetness he felt in his derriere. Elijah chuckled seeming to notice his confusion. 

"My sperm is quite a bit different than humans. I won't go into technicalities, but you don't have to worry about pesky clean up with me."

Connor didn't know what to think about that. He had certainly felt something wet inside him so... where did it go? He chose not to think on it and focused on making himself presentable to walk downstairs. Once Elijah was pleased with his appearance and that he wasn't going to keel over and pass out he vanished. Presumably to go and get his forgotten items. 

Connor shakily made his way down to the lobby. Thankful that he didn't run into anyone he knew. When he made it to his Nissan he leaned on it for support. He was just on the cusp of falling asleep when the sound of his door unlocking surprised him back to lucidness.

He heard a tap on his window. It rolled down and Elijah was sitting in the driver's seat. "I don't think that you're in the right mind set to be driving right now." 

Connor raised an eyebrow. "Can you drive?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I was around when cars were created, Connor. Yes, I can drive." 

Connor blinked at him and then shrugged. He shakily made his way over to the passenger's seat and got in. When he sat down and felt his skin tingle at the motion, he had to know what was up. "Okay, WHAT did you do to me? After you came I suddenly felt..." 

"Euphoria?" Elijah smirked.

Connor nodded frantically. "I feel like I could have sex over and over again without getting tired!"

Elijah's chuckled. "It's a result of the chemical make of my sperm. It sends a euphoric feeling through whoever I orgasm in and it makes them... extra horny so to speak." 

That honestly sounded as wonderful as it felt. Nevertheless, Connor wasn't so high that he couldn't see how that would get in the way of his everyday life. "Am I going to feel like this every time we have sex?!"

Elijah laughed at his dismay. "No, your body just has to adjust. The effects won't be as strong once we have sex a few more times." Elijah's smile was positively devious. "But while the effects ARE strong, we're going to make the ABSOLUTE most of them."

***

Connor forgot what the thrill of stumbling into your apartment making out felt like. He didn't know if it was exhilarating because of the weird sex sperm of Elijah's, or if he had just missed the feeling of it. He was also pleased to learn that Elijah could make himself visible and invisible at his bidding, so Connor didn't look like a mad man kissing the air. 

Connor was so horny when he stumbled into his apartment, he completely said screw the bedroom and settled for the first place he landed. Which just happened to be the couch. He Threw down all the items he was carrying, and could barely get his clothing off quick enough. 

Elijah stood above him and watched with amusement as he struggled with fumbling fingers. Once he was bare he instantly reached forward and tried to unbutton Elijah's pants, but the sex incarnate stopped him with a flick of his tail. 

Connor blinked up at him in surprise, and the smile on the creatures face wasn't comforting in the least. "I believe I owe you a couple of punishments, my dear." 

Connor bit his lip and his heart started racing, only this time it wasn't from arousal. He was slightly afraid. It appeared that they were finally beginning to play to the game. Elijah, noticed his hesitation and knelt down in front of him. 

"Connor," He said gently. The devious sex creature leaving him for something more caring. "you are aware that I will not do anything that you dislike." 

Connor looked away from his glowing blue gaze, unable to take its intensity. "I know that... I'm just really nervous, and I'm afraid that I'm going to disappoint you, and I don't want to ruin things and--" 

Elijah placed a clawed finger against his lips. "Connor, first, you could never disappoint me. I'm here to pleasure you, remember. Second, have you ever participated in bondage before? I can only feel your desire for it, I am unaware if you have ever done it." 

Connor refused to meet his eyes. He felt uncertainty swimming in his stomach. "Yeah, once. Somewhat. I didn't really enjoy it, though. The guy that I was with had some issues and didn't really care out my pleasure. It hurt more than anything else." He left out the part, that person was his ex-boyfriend Eric. 

Elijah gently turned his gaze back to his. "Well, then it is my job to treat you to a PROPER experience. As long as I have your permission that is." 

Connor couldn't help a small smile, a bit of warmth that flowed through him. It was a different sort of warmth that was separate from pleasure. He was appreciative that Elijah asked him permission, even though he didn't need to. The fact that he was here at all meant that he was wanted to be fucked. Still, he asked for permission anyway, and Connor was grateful. 

He nodded, giving his consent. 

The smile on Elijah's face was softer than Connor had ever seen. It made Connor’s heart flutter. Elijah brushed some hair from his forehead. "Thank you, Connor. Your trust is appreciated. Now, BDSM is unlike the playful sexual escapades that most couples do together. This game takes a certain amount of planning, and above all else consent and safety. If performed correctly, this game can almost appear like a dance. Some dances are clumsily and uncoordinated, however, if performed right, they can be amazingly beautiful."

Connor's breath hitched as Elijah ran his clawed fingers down the front of his chest. "Touch is very important when it comes to bondage. A good 75% of the game comes from foreplay. Many humans believe that the only purpose of BDSM is to harm their partner. While yes, pain is apart of the game, and some people take it too far, pain can also add a great deal of excitement. However, all of this is tempered by a safe word."

Connor nodded, he already knew this part. "Banana."

Elijah’s face dropped from sultry and seductive to stupefied in a second. “What?” 

Connor shrugged. “Who the fuck says banana during sex? I figure that would get anyone’s attention.” 

Elijah closed his eyes as he tried to process that. “I mean yes, I understand that. Nevertheless, you couldn’t come up with something a little more...sophisticated?” 

Connor flushed. "Hey, it got your attention didn't it?!"

Elijah sighed. “Okay fine...banana it is. I can’t believe you're going with that of all things, but I supposed if it's what you can remember.” Elijah cleared his throat. “As I was saying, pain is a valuable part of the game. It adds excitement, and excitement adds pleasure. The only one that knows the amount of pain you can endure is you, however, my job is to also be able to read signs of when it's too much. I will do my very best to read these signs, yet, you also must promise that you will use your safe word if anything I do becomes too much." 

Connor nodded. "So...you really don't want to hurt me then?" 

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You were under the impression that I did?" 

Connor shrugged and immediately tried to back-track. "I just... I don't know much about your kind! All I know is what you've told me and...I don't know, I guess I've read too many fanfictions and naughty books."

Elijah snorted and rolled his eyes. "I will state again, that nearly all humans knowledge written about us is fabricated and or untrue. My only goal is to give you pleasure because that is what feeds me. I am not a creature of wrath, I am a creature of pleasure, and I have no intention of harming you in any way that does not give you pleasure."

Connor could have breathed out a sigh of relief, however, he refrained. "Well, then, let's get on with it short stuff!"

Elijah's eye shifted like that of a cat. His eyes narrowed and the deviousness returned in an instant. Connor gasped as his tail sauntered around his body. Binding his arms and wrapping him up tight like a snake. He lifted him up in the air effortlessly with the long muscle. Connor never realized just how LONG it was. Elijah took Connor's place on the couch and nonchalantly leaned back against it unbuttoning his pants and pulling his half hard cock out of his pants. He looked up at Connor with a smirk on his face.

Connor squirmed and struggled much to Elijah's amusement. "Struggle all you want, but I'm afraid that you'll be quite disappointed with your results." 

Connor pouted when he realized just how right Elijah was. "What are you going to do, squeeze me to death." 

Elijah chuckled devilishly. "Oh, absolutely not. You crave pleasure my darling pet," Elijah shifted him closed until Connor's hole was hovering over his lap and the dick that Elijah was casually stroking. "And pleasure if what I'm going to give you." 

Connor raised an eyebrow, a bratty smirk on his face. "And just how is that a punishment?" 

Elijah's smiled widely his fangs sharp and protruding. "Oh, you'll see." 

Connor practically howled he slammed Connor down onto his erection. It should have hurt, yet for some reason, it didn't. It stretched him wide open, as though his ass was automatically making room for him. 

Connor didn't have time to focus on the little tidbit of information as Elijah began working him up and down his long hard length. There was no gentleness in his actions, he thrust into Connor again without restraint. And Connor could do nothing but go along for the ride.

"Oh, yes!" Elijah said leaning forward and licking hotly against his nipple. "You like that don't you? Sing for me my pet!"

"This--AH!- isn't---OH FUCK!-- the Phantom--MpH!-of the OPERA. SHIIIIIT!" 

Connor winced, feeling a sting of pain as Elijah bit harshly on his nipple. It hurt, Connor wouldn't lie. It would probably leave a bruise, but dammit if the pain didn't go straight to his dick!

He moaned loudly when Elijah soothed the bite with his tongue. "You're very talkative, one, Connor. Let's see if we can occupy that smart mouth of yours another way."

Connor was just about to give another smart retort when the tip of Elijah's tail invaded his mouth. It was thicker than Connor expected. If he Connor had to compare it to something, he would say that it was almost a little smaller than an average penis. It didn't matter, because Elijah probed his tail deeper into his throat efficiently. Choking him on it like Connor was taking his dick. Connor gagged, the sinewy muscle hitting the back of his throat, but thankfully he never really had that much of a gag reflex. Connor was a bit dazed. He fucking loved the feeling of Elijah tail working deep into his throat, cutting off his air. However, Connor refused to be shut up so easily. He instead turned the tables and started sucking on the tail lewdly. 

Connor worked his tongue along it like he was giving a blow job, ignoring the burning his lung that were begging for air. It was certainly smoother and more flexible than a penis, but it was similar enough. Connor hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard, which was a little hard to focus on when you were being fucked silly. Drool fell from the edges of his mouth as he sucked, he breathed in harshly as Elijah removed his tail suddenly. Connor coughed, spit falling over his chin as he tried to catch his breath. He barely got a few in before Elijah shoved his tail all the way back in, hitting the back of his throat and efficiently gagging him again.

Elijah laughed at him. "Oh, well isn't that just lovely. You have an oral fixation. Oh, I can't wait to stuff my cock into your warm mouth. You want that don't you?" Connor moaned around the thrusting tail, all while trying to focus around the railing thrust Elijah was giving his hole. Dragging in and out, in and out.

Elijah grinned wickedly. "Oh, I bet you do. Because you like this don't you? Being filled from both ends and FUCKED senseless. Being used." Connor moaned louder. Yes, he did. He absolutely FUCKING loved it.

He exhaled harshly when Elijah removed the tip of his tail from his mouth. "Sadly, you're enjoying this a bit too much for someone who's supposed to be getting punished right now." 

Connor could barely think. Elijah had not once stopped thrusting. He abused Connor's prostate, working into him over and over again. Connor could feel the familiar burning in his stomach, only it was much more intense than before. Thank's to Elijah's magical sperm no doubt. Connor felt like his whole body was SINGING. His head fell back he moaned out an intense gargle. He couldn't focus as the pressure built. It grew more and more intense and just when he felt that it was going to burst it was effectively cut short. Connor cried out in frustration as Elijah wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, cutting off his orgasm.

Elijah laughed evilly. "I told you this was a punishment, my dear. You're not allowed to come until I say so."

Connor wanted to say something but all he could do was grunt in pleasure as Elijah upped his pace. His thrust went from firm to darn near brutal, abusing Connor walls fiercely. On the cusp of his orgasm, it was hot and intense, and as frustrated as Connor was he still absolutely fucking LOVED it. All he could do was release garbled noise from his throat, as Elijah kept fucking him. Kept working him until he was sore from overstimulation.

He wasn't aware how long it went on. He couldn't believe that Elijah had this much stamina. It went on and on until he just couldn't take any more. 

"MPh! Fuck, ELIJAH PLEASE! I need to come!" 

Elijah chuckled. "That very much sounds like a personal problem to me." 

Connor couldn't think of a witty retort if he wanted to. He was that desperate. "Elijah--Aahh-- Please--"Connor ground out through his teeth.

Connor grunted and Elijah's tail began to vibrate around him. Elijah hummed. "I don't think so. You somewhat hurt me, poking fun at my height like you were. Like your one measly little inch made you better than me. Well, look at you now. Riding my cock and begging like a little slut you are to come. I think I need an apology before I give you ANYTHING." 

Connor bit his lip so harshly he broke the skin. He felt no pain. He was so overrun with pleasure, that it was the only thing he could focus on. "I'm... I'm sorry. Pleaaaase..." 

Elijah chuckled running his free clawed hand down his sweaty chest, tweaking painfully at one of his nipples. "You're sorry for what, Connor. You have to be more specific than that."

"IM SORRY---OHHH FUCK!--- FOR CALLING YOU SHORT AND--AH! AH! AHHH!!-- POKING FUN AT YOUR---MMMPH!--- HEIGHT! PLEASE LET ME, COME!" 

Elijah released the grip on his dick and Connor screamed as he exploded. Come spurting from his cock in thick rivulets. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his body tensed and jerked as wave after wave washed over him. Connor didn't know how he hadn't passed out when he felt Elijah yet again, finish inside him. Intense euphoria washed over him adding to his orgasm and making his mind feel like it was flying. It felt like hours, but just as soon as it happened it was over and Connor slumped in an attempt to catch his breath. 

He gasped as and moaned as Elijah removed himself from his opening. He didn't know he could be this sensitive, and the crazy part was. He was certain that he wanted more. A side effect from Elijah he was sure. 

Slowly, Elijah unwound his tail from around Connor and allowed him to rest against him. Connor rested his head on his shoulder. He didn't know how to properly describe what he was feeling. His entire body was practically buzzing. Elijah purred against him, his body near vibrating. It was relaxing, and Connor nearly found himself dozing on the spot.

After a moment, Connor lifted his head and kissed the creature. Elijah was as amazing at kissing as he was at sex. Elijah grabbed him by the back of his hair and pulled tightly, breaking the kiss.

"I hope you don't think we're done, pet." 

Connor shivered in anticipation. He was hoping that they weren't

***

Four orgasms later, Connor was laying on top of Elijah in a satisfied heap of mush. There was a rumbling purr that was coming from the creature's chest that Connor found of so soothing. Connor had no idea how much time had passed, as he traced against Elijah's cold shimmering skin. He was, very, very cold. It took the ring of his phone to shake him out of his daze. 

It took nearly all of his strength to reach down and collect his pants, picking it them up from the ground and retrieving his phone. He couldn't really bring himself to be concerned when he saw that it was Markus. Markus was 'technically' his boss, but he was sure that his friend wouldn't give him too much grief over his self-taken absence. Especially since it was technically THEIR company. 

"Hello," He replied lazily. He noticed that his throat was somewhat sore from the rough beating it took when Elijah fucked his mouth earlier. First with his tail and then with his cock. Connor felt a brave attempt to get aroused again, to which Elijah chuckled.

"You want to give me a reason why you decided to just abandon me at work?" Markus demanded.

Connor shrugged more interested in the way Elijah's skin shimmered than his friend's anger. He had a feeling that he was still high from Elijah's magical sperm. "I wasn't feeling good, so I went home. I figured you wouldn't mind." 

Markus stuttered as he searched for words. "Did you forget that I don't have a car right now?! I rode to work with you, you prick!" 

Connor scratched the side of his head a little more unconcerned than he should have been. The rumbling of Elijah's chest was making him very sleepy. He wondered if the creature was against cuddling because he could certainly fall asleep to that sound. 

"I'm assuming since the work day is over that you called a cab and got home alright." He reasoned.

Markus spoke tensely through his teeth."That's not the fucking point! Yeah, I could have called a cab, but the reason that I rode with you in the first place was to avoid the awkward as hell conversation with North when she asked if I wanted her to give me a ride. Do you realize just how much that sounds like an innuendo?!" Markus bit out.

Connor rolled his eyes. "It only sounds that way because you were having sex with her." 

Markus hissed out a sigh. "You don't get it, you irritating moron, I wanted to avoid her completely! I couldn't say no without giving her some sort of a reason, so I ended up accepting her fucking offer!" 

Connor rolled his eyes again, Markus was making this much more dramatic than it needed to be. "Good. That gave you time to talk things out with her as an adult. I'm assuming by the way you sound, you broke things off with her?" 

Markus fell silent. Connor raised an eyebrow as it steadily continued. "Markus, you broke things off with her right?" 

Markus sighed. "I fucking slept with her again." He mumbled. 

Connor's eyes shot wide open, that confession taking him right out of his post-sex daze. He sat up, straddling Elijah's hips in the process which he ignored because he needed to focus right now."What?! Why?"

"She tried asking me what my deal was when I got home. I didn't want to talk about it so to shut her up I kissed her, one thing led to another, and I fucking HATED every moment of it. I took fucking forever to get hard and I just wanted it to be done." 

Connor made an irritated face. "You didn't hate it enough if you ended up busting a nut." 

"Come on, Connor! I already feel like shit! What do you want me to do?! You know how North is, she wouldn't have just taken 'I need to work on myself' for an answer!"

Connor rolled his eyes extravagantly. "So! Even if she didn't take that for an answer, you still didn't have to tell her shit! All you've done is make this worse, Markus!"

"Connor--" 

"No, Markus. I've been patient with you because I know that you're trying to figure yourself out, but that girl is in love you with you! She doesn't deserve to be toyed around with when YOU KNOW that you don't feel anything for her! I know that you're confused right now, but come on Markus, you're still an adult. Grow the fuck up and realize that what's you're doing is wrong! You have enough common fucking sense and you need to get your shit together! Every time you sleep with her you're giving her false hope, and you're just going to hurt her more when the inevitable happens!" 

Markus sighed harshly but didn't say anything.

Connor reigned himself back in, knowing that he was a little harsh. "Listen, it isn't going to be easy. Breaking up with someone is fucking hard. Trust me, I know. But as tough of it is, you have to do it. For both your sakes. You need time Markus figure things out and you have to do that without having someone's else's heart in your hands." 

"Yeah... I'll figure it out, Connor." 

Connor withheld a sigh. Markus wasn't hearing him. He couldn't even blame him or get angry. Sexuality was hard. He knew that Markus was struggling with this new discovery of his. He could play it off with jokes and what not, but something like this will eat at you on the inside until there was nothing left. "Well, um...I'll text over the link to my site if you're interested. I'm mean, you know it's going to be porn, but you might find some stuff to help you...ya know...figure things out."

"Yeah...that'd be great. I'm uh... I'm going to go now, I'm pretty hungry." 

Connor frowned. Connor could tell from the sound of his voice that he has retreated into his mind a bit. "Yeah. Also, I am sorry for just leaving like that. I really wasn't feeling good." Connor glared at Elijah as his tail smacked his ass. The creature wiggled his eyebrows at him with a smile.

"Yeah, it okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye." 

"Bye." Connor sighed and he hung up the phone. He placed it on the coffee table and pouted. 

"That entire conversation sounded mighty intense. Your friend seems to be going through quite the predicament." Elijah mused.

Connor rolled his eyes. "It's a silly human thing." 

Elijah raised an eyebrow and frowned."You say that as though I wouldn't understand. I've pleasured many repressed men who fought their homosexuality." Connor pushed down some jealousy that he knew he shouldn't have felt as Elijah continued. "Your friend has slept with women his whole life and now he's attracted to men. It's IS silly human thing, I will agree. I don't understand why you all aren't bi-sexual, or why your kind focuses on your sexuality so much, but I suppose with the way that your society works I can see why it would be concerning." 

Connor tilted his head in curiosity. "So all your kind is bi-sexual?"

Elijah nodded. "In a sense, yes. Some of us do have preferences of which gender we're with, but a meal is a meal no matter their gender." 

Connor frowned, he didn't know why he felt so jealous. He hoped that Elijah couldn't feel that emotion. 

"Sooo, which do you prefer?"Connor asked 

Elijah raised an eyebrow for elaboration.

"With genders, which one do you like to be with more." 

Elijah titled his head back and forth in thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I suppose I prefer challenges over gender."

Connor traced the edge of his horns with curious strokes. Committing all the little details to memory, for later writing purposes."I would hardly consider myself a challenge." He mused. Connor had easily taken everything Elijah had to give him and then some.

Elijah smiled softly at him, brushing some of his messy brown hair from his forehead. "You'd be surprised by how challenging you are. You're very...resistant...emotionally." 

Connor tensed. "What do you mean?" 

"Emotions are connected to sex, Connor. They often vary in degree and they're not always romantic, but they are still apart of it all the same. Despite the fact that you are aware that I will not hurt you--you're still very resistant to my advances." 

Connor brow crinkled. "That's just apart of the fun--" 

Elijah shook his head. "I'm not talking about your bratty behavior in regards to the game, Connor. I'm talking about YOU in general. I can tell that you've been hurt in the past and that it had scarred you deeply. So deeply that you've cut yourself off from nearly all emotion when it comes to sex. You enjoy sex, but you do not let yourself get immersed in it. You are aware and alert to everything happening to you. That is the reason I find you so intriguing. I wish to remove this hesitance from you, and show you what true pleasure is like."

Connor didn't like this study of himself, because it brought up bad memories that he didn't want to talk about. "What, if you can't do it?" He asked curiously. 

Elijah chuckled and ran a hand through his hair his claws massaging along his scalp in soothing motions. "Oh, my dear Connor, I will do it. No matter how long it takes. If there is anything I am, it's patient." 

***

A month passed since he made his little arrangement and it was the most INCREDIBLE month of Connor's life. 

Connor didn't think he had ever had so much sex before. Elijah was BEYOND creative with their escapades. It didn't take long before he began PROPERLY tying Connor up. (Although Connor enjoyed being bound by his tail quite a bit.) Elijah was pretty clever with his contraptions. He suspended Connor in the air with rigs all while placing a remote control vibrator in his ass. He spent at least two hours, toying with Connor. Edging him until he could barely take it anymore, before bringing the toy to full intensity and bringing him to an alarming finish.

Once Elijah had even fucked Connor while he was in the air, which gave him an all-new angle and leverage to pleasure Connor. Connor had even ridden him while Elijah was floating as well. That certainly made Connor feel like he was flying in more ways than one.

Elijah played with tying Connor up in elaborate positions. Making a show of the knotwork that he knew until Connor looked like a pretty present wrapped for him to play with. He then played around with spanking Connor with a riding crop, while fucking Connor's mouth. (Connor honestly really enjoyed that bit.) 

Ropes were Connor's favorite, but they tried various other bondage gear as well. Numerous toys and machines. Connor wasn't quite sure were Elijah got all these items but he didn't question him. Elijah tried several different positions and many, many different scenarios. 

Elijah had once blindfolded and tied him against the bed, with a vibrator placed snugly inside his hole, and pretended to leave Connor. (He, of course, didn't but Connor--although rationally aware of that fact--was not thinking straight and actually thought he had left him.) This had not ended well because in his sensory deprived pleasure when Elijah deemed he was too overworked and touched him he nearly scared the life out of Connor. An hour of cussing him out later, Connor decided they were NOT going to do that again!

The scenarios from that point on varied. Some were cliche. (Naughty school teacher, doctor, lawyer and many more.) Some were INTENSE and really tested Connor to his limit. All of them didn't work out, but most were incredible. 

During the time when he wasn't getting fucked raw by Elijah, Connor wrote. He wrote chapter after chapter of his newest story, with some bullshit plot he was making up on the go. He had more than enough material to fill in the sex scenes and was inspired as hell. 

It honestly felt good to write again, his followers were more than happy to read his work once more, and his tips were flowing yet again. That made Connor SUPER happy along with all the comments. 

Many loved how 'original' his idea of an incubus was. There was also a ton of praise about the bondage he put in. (This was all thanks to Elijah's creativity.) Most of his fans were BDSM lovers. One fan even personally messaged him and gave him a lengthy description on why he really loved the use of Elijah's --named Elias in the story-- tail. He told him that he wished that 'Elias' was real. Connor couldn't help but snort, because if only they knew just how REAL all of this was.

While writing this, Connor tried had taken the time to learn about Elijah and his world so that his story was a little something more than sex.

Connor had learned, that Elijah was basically the God of his realm. Connor could scratch 'fuck a god' off his bucket list of; Impossible Sex Things He Wanted To Do But Were Indeed Impossible. 

Connor had asked Elijah about how one became a sex incarnate, and Elijah told him that most of the lesser ones had once been humans who were chosen and brought into their world. Via sacrifice, or by fulfilling deals. But the higher ones had always been there. They even had levels and ranks when it came to their positions in the world. Elijah was of the highest position. The higher of the incarnates had subordinates. They were constantly fighting to be in the position of his favorite because his favorite would be allowed the privilege of becoming a high incarnate which would allow them to take physical shape in the human world.

Connor learned that an incubus's power relied on how many contracts they fulfilled. The lesser ones could only fulfill theirs through dreams, but true power came from when you could manifest yourself into the human world and actually partake in the act of sex itself. That was when you truly gained power.

Elijah had been around the human world for so long that most believe him to be infinitely powerful. There were limitations, however. Elijah could still only enter the human world when a pact was made with a human. If he didn't have one, then he could only visit in his dreams as well, only he could go a step above an actually ask a human to make a pact as he did with Connor. They lesser subordinates were forbidden to.

Connor had asked him if he had been one of the incarnates that had always been around his realm. Elijah had surprised him by growing quiet. Connor was surprised when he told him no. He had been around for a long time, but he had once been human. He just couldn't remember who he had been. There was a certain edge to his voice that told Connor to drop the subject. Connor did.

Connor had learned that the other versions of Elijah’s kind–the other parts of the Seven Deadly Sins Realm-- were different and could come and go into the human world as they please. The most popular were Greed, Wrath, and Envy. They liked to possess people and make them do their bidding hence why there was so much hatred in the world. That had frightened Connor quite a bit, but it was good to know. 

Connor also asked him about the counters to his kind, and rather or not they could come into the world as well. Elijah told him yes, and that they were always looking to exterminate his kind. The Virtues and Sins were always at war. The Virtues saw them as evil and took it upon themselves to protect human kind, however, they were no better than the Sins and were using humans for power as well. However, because of this war the Sins often chose not to stay in the human's world for long periods of times. No matter how powerful one of his kind were, their opposites were always stronger. Elijah figured it had something to do with light, which was something the Sins were weak too.

Connor wondered if that was why Elijah disappeared so often. He was around a lot since Connor was horny all the time, but whenever Connor awoke from their sexual escapades he was always gone. Connor always tried not to be upset by that.

Even so, Connor found Elijah highly intriguing down to the little details of his body. He found that Elijah's skin was cold because his realm was cold and he didn't have a circulatory system as humans did. Connor also found that because of this he couldn't really feel anything. Connor wondered how that worked for his dick,(to his embarrassment) and Elijah told him that he felt something down there, but he wasn't as sensitive as humans were. Connor wasn't sure how to feel about that, he didn't like the thought of being the only one who was getting pleasure. Elijah assured him that he didn't mind and that he mostly lived off Connor's pleasure.

Connor memorized the details and recorded them into his story. His readers loved the stories, and Connor came up with the plot as he went. He had to admit that it flowed better than any fantasy story he had tried to write in the past. To his irritation.

Connor shifted in his seat as he typed. He was recounting another sex scene when he started to get ridiculously aroused while writing it. It had been one of his favorite bondage scenarios he and Elijah had played out. 

Connor couldn’t help but smile as he felt a tail wrap around his waist. "It's barely been a day my dear pet, oh how you yearn for me so." 

Connor smirked and focused on typing the rest of his sentence. Elijah leaned over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm writing a new chapter for the story I told you about." 

Elijah chuckled, "This just seems to be a re-telling of what we did a week ago," 

Connor blushed and closed the laptop. He turned around in his chair. "Well, everyone says to draw inspiration from real life so..." 

Elijah raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I don't believe they mean make hardcore porn about yourself." 

Connor pouted flushing deeper. "Oh, shut up. Are you going to do something about my dick or not?"

Elijah chuckled. "Wanna bet I can you take that 'shut up' back?

Connor grinned. "If I win you have to blow me if I lose you can do whatever you want to me."

Elijah smiled. "Deal." 

Connor smirked. "You sound pretty confident there,"

Elijah smiled lifting him with his tail and pulling him close, "Considering that I haven't lost yet, I think I have a reason to be."

***

If there was one thing that Connor had come to love it was his days off. He had managed to make his schedule more linear in order to get two days off in a row rather than every other day. Two days in a row meant that he could have Elijah leisurely fuck him ANY WAY that he wanted. Nice and slow. Hard and fast. A mixture of both. Kinkily. It was all up to whatever mood Connor was in. 

Right now, he was in the mood for fewer kinks and instead, a nice and slow fuck. That didn't stop Elijah from holding him down. He held him by his wrist and used his body weight--he was surprisingly sturdy for being a bit smaller than Connor-- to keep him pressed against the bed. Connor writhed and moaned against him as he fucked in and out of him with deep but incredibly firm thrust. Dragging his dick against walls of his hole. While he did so, the sexual creature used his tail to trace against Connor's skin. 

At first, he had the tip of the tail in Connor's mouth --Connor admittedly really like this. Especially after he discovered that it gave Elijah some sort of pleasure as well.-- and now the end was wrapped around his weeping erection. Squeezing him playfully, tipping him against sweet released and even more painful pleasure. 

Connor moaned out deep as Elijah brushed over and over against his prostate. "Oh, Fuck yes!" Connor moaned his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Elijah twisted his hips around, aiming and abusing that spot.

Elijah laughed evilly, trailing his tongue against the sharp edge of Connor's jaw. "Does that feel good, my pet?" 

Connor moaned loudly, turning his head and capturing Elijah's mouth in a filthy wet kiss as his answer. He moaned into the embrace him even more as Elijah began to thrust harder, fucking him even deeper.

Connor could feel himself burning with want. The want for his orgasm and the want for Elijah to keep fucking him for all his worth. He also had a want that he shouldn't want at all. The last two months had been incredible and Connor had never known what he was missing in terms of sex. 

It was oddly MORE than just sex. Elijah often would just come and spend time with him when he wasn't off in the world doing whatever the hell he did when he disappeared. Connor hadn't expected him to, but he never realized just how lonely he was until Elijah had. He had Markus, yes, but Markus wasn't around all the time and he wasn't THIS. Connor had no idea what THIS was, and truthfully, it scared him. He just knew that he didn't want it to end. He NEVER wanted it to end.

"Mmmmm, Elijah, I'm going to come," Connor bit out, feeling the heat begin to pool at the base of his spin and the pit of his stomach. Connor grunted as Elijah upped his pace even HARDER. Connor's voice switched from moans to quick grunts as Elijah rapidly fucked him in quick succession. They both grew quiet then, the only sound in the room was the smack of them both working and searching for their relief. More so, on Connor's side than Elijah's. Connor felt bad for this because Elijah had once confessed to him that he wished he could properly feel. He, however, said that he could sometimes feel Connor's pleasure and that was enough for him.

There was a loud knock on his front door. Connor could hear all the way in his bedroom, it was so loud, and the only person that knocked that way was Markus. 

"Oh, fuck no! Go away, Markus! It's my day off, dammit!" 

Elijah chuckled. "I don't think he can hear you, pet" He rasped into his ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Connor moaned again, working his hips down harder against Elijah's. "He'll take the hint." Connor bit out, trying his best to reach his orgasm before he had to inevitably get up and open the door because he knew that Markus would NOT take the hint. His point was proven when Markus knocked again, only louder. He was glad that it was Sunday and that hardly anyone was home on his floor on Sundays so he didn't get ANOTHER noise complaint and get in trouble.

"I don't think he's going to take a hint," Elijah said slowing his hips down.

Connor cried out wanting him to do everything BUT stop. "Fuck, no wait--" 

Elijah kissed him quickly on the lips. "It's alright pet, I promise I'll make it up to you, but I don't want to rush this." He said right before pulling all the way out and moved off of him.

Connor flopped his head back on the bed in frustration. If it wasn't an emergency, he was going to fucking KILL Markus. He sat up, hissing as his erection throbbed wanting to release so badly. He was half tempted to rub it out when Elijah grabbed his chin and hauled his face up sharply to look at him. "DON'T. YOU. DARE." The sex creature said sternly. "You wait, do you understand me?" 

Connor swallowed thickly, waiting to disobey just to see what would happen, but he also wanted to know how Elijah would make his lack of orgasm up to him. He nodded and forced himself to calm down. It was rather hard, with Elijah's previous release already singing inside him.

He swung his legs off the bed and thought of whatever he could to calm down until he was at an acceptable mass that wasn't too noticeable. He grabbed his robe off the floor--he saw no point of getting dressed with Elijah around the house-- and slid it on before begrudging going out into the living room to answer the door.

All his horniness left him the moment he saw the shape Markus was in. He looked TERRIBLE. His under eyes were always slightly baggy, almost like he never got enough sleep but they were never THIS prominent. They were deep and dark today. He had nearly a full and unkept beard, letting Connor know that he hadn't bothered shaving in a while. He stank to the high heavens with alcohol, and judging by the way his clothes looked, he hadn't bothered to shower in a few days as well. 

Connor hadn't seen him in over a week. He had taken some times off after their conversation, and Connor assumed he needed to clear his head. Connor didn't question him knowing that Markus needed his space when he was upset. He hadn't expected Markus to use that time off to drink and not take care of himself until he looked like a bum.

"Yeah, I know I look like shit," Markus mumbled, and Connor winced. His breath did NOT smell good at all.

"You look worse than shit. What happened?"

Markus' gaze was dead. "You mean other than my best friend telling me to fuck off when I needed him most, breaking up with North, and realizing that I'm gay?" 

Connor blinked rapidly at all of that."Wait, what?! When did I tell you to fuck off?!"

Markus rolled his eyes. "You were pretty clear about it when you were telling me off about North! I believe your exact words were "Get your shit together, Markus!" Fuck it that I'm confused as fuck about how I feel and that I feel like I'm going fucking insane! I need to "get my shit together' because I'm not supposed to be a fucking human and not understand what the fuck is wrong with me!" Markus yelled.

Connor stared at him incredulously. "I didn't mean it like that, Markus! I just don't want you or North to get hurt any more than you have to!" 

Markus laughed bitterly and Connor wrinkled his nose as his breath washed over his face. "Well, guess fucking what? That happened anyway, and the time that I need you the most I didn't feel like I couldn't fucking come to you!" 

Connor flinched. He winced when he replayed his words in his head. They did seem like he was brushing Markus's problems away now that he thought about it. In a small way, he had been. Sure he had been listening to Markus while he tried to figure himself out, but he had in a sense treated it like it wasn't a big deal. He realized that because to him it WASN’T a big deal to him. He was gay. He had known that since a young age, and he had been out for a long time. However, it WAS a bit deal for Markus.

Connor and Markus were in their thirties. Markus had never shown an interest in men before, at least not to his knowledge. Markus was struggling with his revelation and Connor told him to 'get his shit together' like he wasn't dealing with something that was horrifyingly new and confusing.

Connor sighed. "I'm sorry, Markus." He spoke earnestly. "I... I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Markus ran his hands down his furry face, his entire stance softening. "I don't know what to do, Connor." He whispered out pathetically. 

Connor sighed, realizing that his weekend with Elijah was not going to happen. Markus needed him more right now than he needed to get laid. As disappointed as he was about that little fact, he loved Markus too much to let him suffer alone like this. Markus has been there nonstop when he was going through his crisis about Eric. Connor would be there, in a CORRECT manner for him in return. 

Connor offered him a sympathetic smile. "You could start by taking a shower because you stink to the high heavens," Connor said grabbing his wrist and pulling him inside. He closed his door and pushed Markus towards the bathroom.

"You know where the bathroom is. I'll bring you some pajamas to wear." He and Markus were around the same size.

Markus nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Connor returned to his bedroom, to find Elijah laying casually of the bed. He was still naked, his impressive manhood resting between his legs making Connor near salivate with want. He pouted as he opened his mouth, but Elijah cut him off. 

"I already know, Connor. I can feel that desire has left you for the moment." 

Connor nodded sadly heading over to his dresser and pulling out some clothes and a pair of boxers for Markus to wear. "Yeah. I'm sorry, but Markus is my best friend and he was there for me when--" Connor cut off when Elijah was suddenly in front of him. He was floating again to make up for their height difference--an area he was still bitter about thanks to Connor's teasing-- and he kissed Connor. It was soft, softer than what they had been sharing when Markus showed up. 

Connor moaned, the clothing falling from his hands as he grabbed onto Elijah's horns, letting the sex creature ravage his mouth softly. Connor fucking LOVED kissing him. He was disappointed when the kiss ended. 

"There is no need to apologize, my pet," Elijah said, running a thumb over Connor's bottom lip. Connor was tempted to suck it into his mouth but he refrained. "I'm here to pleasure you, remember. I will return to you at a later time." 

Connor nodded slightly dazed. Elijah chuckled pecked him again before he vanished. Connor breathed out after a moment. He grabbed his head trying to calm the endorphins rushing through his system. His heart pounded. It always pounded when he was around Elijah now. He had no idea why. No. That was a bald-faced lie. He knew exactly why that was and it scared the living shit out of him.

Connor shook his head and bent down to pick up the clothing he dropped. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door stepping inside. He and Markus were long since comfortable with seeing each other naked. He placed the clothes on the counter.

"I'll be in the living room. We can talk when you're done." He said. Markus gave a half-hearted hum of agreement. Connor frowned, he could tell that Markus' was REALLY upset. He held back a sigh as he walked out and closed the door softly.

Connor went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. It was still pretty early in the day, and he honestly felt like he needed one after the long pleasurable night he had with Elijah. Connor was surprised that he was still going when Markus showed up. He assumed that had something to do with the weird sex magic that Elijah had. He knew that Elijah had stamina to last him days, and he had fucked Connor so good last night that Connor's dick twitched at the thought. He was still extremely disappointed that he couldn't spend his, 'weekend' with the creature. However, again, Markus needed him more right now.

He poured two cups of the fresh coffee, fixing Markus's just like he knew he liked him before heading out of the kitchen. It took about fifteen minutes before Markus came into the living room. He looked a right improvement from when he had first arrived. He still hadn't bothered to shave, however.

Markus plopped down on the couch next to Connor with a sigh. Connor handed him his coffee. Slightly cooler than when he first made it, but warm enough that it was still enjoyable. 

Markus sipped it and the frown on his face shifted into a small smile. No doubt amused that Connor knew how to make his coffee exactly how he liked it.

"What happened with North, Markus?" Connor asked after a soft moment had passed between them.

Markus' frown returned yet again."She came back to my house a couple of days ago,” He started, thankfully getting to the point. "She wanted to have sex, and when I denied her she demanded I tell her why I was being such a dick to her. Rather than explain anything, I just broke up with her then and there. 'North, this isn't working out. I have things that I need to figure out and I have to work on myself.' I said it just like that."

Markus rubbed his hands down his face. "She FLIPPED out. I never knew someone could get that angry... and then... she broke down and told me that she loved me. She begged me to give her a chance. A real one this time and she would prove it..." Markus trailed off shaking his head. "It fucking hurt to see her like that and knowing that I made her that way. We both know that North is tough as shit, and to see her crying like that." 

Markus closed his eyes tightly. "I told her that there was never a chance for us in the way that she wanted. She left after that. I started drinking and I didn't stop until a few hours ago, when I decided to come and be mad at you instead. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

Connor patted his shoulder. It WAS kinda deserved on his part though. "You...took a cab over here right." He asked to start off.

Markus nodded, downing some more of his coffee. "Yeah," 

Connor sighed, sitting his cup down on the coffee table. "Markus," He started slowly, "I know that you feel terrible right now, but you did the right thing. If it makes you feel any better, I have a feeling that she was going to be that upset no matter what you said." 

Markus didn't say anything else on the matter. 

"Connor... when did you figure out that you liked men?"

The abruptness of the question shocked Connor. "Uh..." Connor said trying to think back as quickly as possible. "You know, I think it was all the way back in the fourth grade. I had the BIGGEST crush on our teacher, Mr.Grayson. Obviously, back then I didn't understand what I was feeling, but looking back I can say with certainty that's when I started to notice boys." 

Markus sighed deeply. "I wish I could have started off so young," 

Connor shook his head. "Honestly, Markus. It doesn't matter how old you are. Finding out that you're gay is HARD. If anything, it's worst when you're a kid growing up because you have all these adults and people telling you what's right and what's wrong. You have asshole friends and students, and...my point is--I know this isn't easy, Markus. I'm also SO sorry if it seemed like I've been blowing you off. I never wanted to make you feel like you couldn't come and talk to me."

Connor frowned when Markus didn't say anything. So instead he pulled Markus into a hug. He rubbed his hands through his curls. "I know that you have so many things running through your head right now. I just want you to know that NOTHING is wrong with you, and I promise that you're not alone." 

Connor's heart broke when he heard Markus sob out his next few words. "I miss my, dad."

Markus and his dad were INCREDIBLY close. Carl Manfred adopted and raised Markus on his own. This caused some friction between him and his adopted brother, considering that Carl hadn't publicly claimed Leo until he was sixteen, but that was a story all on its own. All Connor knew, was that Carl loved Markus so much and Markus loved him back. They talked to each other about anything and everything. Every time Markus had a problem, he would go and talk to his dad who ALWAYS had the right answer to everything. Markus loved him SO much and it had literally KILLED him on the inside when he lost him.

Holding Markus, brought up his own bad memories, but he pushed them down. Markus needed him right now, and Connor was determined to be there for him.

***

Markus had cried himself to sleep. Connor had tucked in him on the couch and returned to his bedroom to allow him to rest. He had to be tired. Connor had tried to do some writing but found himself unable to get into the flow. Not with Markus's words in his head. 

'I miss my, dad.'

Markus's mentioning his father, made him think of his own dad and...made him think of thoughts he had gotten good at ignoring. However, his traitorous little mind was determined and soon Connor found himself lying on his bed replaying suppressed memories that made him want to cry.

After spending an hour trying to make them go away again, he realized that they were stubbornly embedded and he didn't want to be alone. Sadly the one person that he would normally call when he was upset, was just as upset as him. Connor didn't have anyone else. Well, he did, but they hadn't been close in years. 

The only other person he knew, wasn't a person at all and he wasn't even sure he would appear if he wasn't horny. However, Connor was just upset enough to try, even if it was futile.

Laying on his side, his eyes burning with tears that he refused to let fall he weakly called out. "Elijah...can you hear me? I know I'm not horny, but if you can hear this...can you please come back?" 

He felt silly speaking out into mid-air like that and just like he thought he received no response. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears begin to fall against his will. He gasped when he felt a strong but familiar tail wrap around his waist. 

"I have to say, it's not often I'm called for reasons other than sex." Elijah smooth voice spoke. 

Connor flipped around like a flopping fish to face the sexual creature. Elijah has fully dressed again, in dark fancy clothing that popped against his pale snow-white skin. " You mean...I can call for you even when I'm not horny?" 

Connor gasped when Elijah tail tightened around his waist and pulled him closer. Connor found his cheek resting against Elijah's shoulder. Connor closed his eyes and took in the coldness of his skin, something he had long since grown used to. 

"This is not something that my kind often share, in order to avoid...complications. However, yes. You may summon me anytime that you wish for whatever purpose. To talk...or for comfort. My job is to be there for you in whatever way you need. Be it sexual or emotional interaction." 

Connor furrowed his brow trying to think about what complications Elijah was talking about and why he hadn't told him this before. He couldn't think when Elijah brushed his fingers against his cheek, wiping away the tears running down his face.

"Why are you upset, my pet." He said stroking Connor's cheek and Connor felt more tears fall in response to the gentleness. He had forgotten what this felt like. 

Connor closed his eyes tightly. "I don't know," Connor could have laughed at his idiocy. Of course, he would begin acting like an idiot now that Elijah was here. 

Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "Forgive me if I don't believe you, Connor. You wouldn't have called me like this if you didn’t know what was bothering you."

Connor sighed, not even bothering to stop the tears at this point. His throat felt thick and his chest burned with emotions he had long since buried. "I guess...I'm just thinking about... my family." 

Elijah nodded, never once stopping stroking his hair. His clawed nails, brushing his scalp in soothing motions that would have relaxed Connor had he not been so upset. "What about your family, Connor." 

It was rare for Elijah called him by his name. Connor nearly shivered as this wasn't the first time since he arrived again that he had done it. "I was thinking about how I wish things could go back in time." Connor sighed, realizing that he needed to explain what he was upset about if they were going to get anywhere. "Back when I was in my teens...my dad was driving home from work after he picked up my little brother from daycare. I was normally the one that would pick him up and watch him when I got home from school because my dad was still at work. That day, though... there was this event that I really wanted to go to with my friends, so my dad said he would get off work early and pick up Cole instead." Connor's face twisted up in pain and he chocked back a sob, though it did nothing to stop the fresh hot tears. 

"My dad picked him up, but...a..," Connor chocked on his sobs, "A drunk driver in a pickup truck... hit his car causing him to lose control and...the car flipped over. Cole...he... he didn't make it." Connor cried.

Elijah said not a word, he simply continued stroking his hair while Connor cried. 

"Dad picked up drinking not long after that...It's my fault." 

"No, it is not," Elijah spoke firmly. 

Connor nodded, his face scrunched up in pain."If I hadn't gone to that stupid event I would have picked him up myself, dad wouldn't have gotten off work early, and it would have never happened! It's all my fault!"

Connor felt like his chest had caved in with that confession. He had never intended to admit that to anyone, not even Markus. He couldn't believe he had done so to Elijah.

"So," Elijah began after a moment of tense silence, "you weren't supposed to be a normal teenager who wanted to hang out with his friends for a little while?" Connor opened his mouth to protest, but Elijah cut him off with a finger to his lips. "There was NO WAY that either of you could have known that would happen. That is the issue with mortal life, it is very fragile and could end at any moment for any reason. You brother dying was not your fault, Connor. No matter how much you try to blame yourself, it is not and never will be your fault." 

Connor wished that he could believe him, but the wound had been festering under his skin for years, and it was going to take a lot before it began to heal.

Elijah brushed a clawed hand against his cheek."I am..terribly sorry for your loss, however, and I do appreciate that you found comfort in me in order to retell this painful moment in your life." 

Connor closed his eyes tightly, and before he knew it a question he had been wondering slipped from his lips. 

"Elijah... have you ever loved anyone?" 

Elijah had rarely tensed in their time together, but at that moment, his body locked completely. He was silent for a long moment. He didn't move an inch. Connor was wondering if he was going to say anything when Elijah opened his mouth, one word falling from his lips that was as solid as it was painful to hear. 

"No."

Connor wasn't sure why that one little word hurt him so much, but it tore into his heart. Stabbing at it. He never thought he could feel pain like that before, and he knew that he SHOULDN'T be this hurt by the answer. However, the next set of tears that fell down Connor's cheek were not for his brother.

***

Markus never spoke of his little break down again. Connor had tried to get him to talk about, but Markus was more than willing to act as if it had never happened. Connor was worried about him, but Markus quickly shifted into a better mood that Connor was reluctant to break. He knew that Markus needed to talk, but he would have to wait until he was ready.

The weeks passed for Connor, and things between him and Elijah changed. Connor wasn't sure what but after he had HIS little breakdown, Elijah had been slightly a bit more...cold to him. He still performed his sexual feats with grace and vigor that left Connor drooling, but he hardly was ever around unless Connor was horny. 

Connor refused to acknowledge that hurt. He had no right to be hurt by this change. Elijah wasn't his boyfriend or lover. He was at most his fuck buddy. What they had was a business arrangement, not a relationship. 

So, Connor threw himself into his work in an attempt to distract himself. Both at his day job and his night one. His writing still came easily enough, but he was starting to get frustrated with the plot he had managed to come up with on the fly. (That's what he got for starting the damn thing for the sex scenes only!) 

Connor had a feeling that it was because he wasn't sure what was going on between him and Elijah.

However, things became clear while he was reading the comments on the latest posted chapter of his story 'The Realm of lust'. (A 'creative' name he was aware, but it was the best an erotica story online was going to get). It didn't have to be cutting edge, it just had to be fun to read. The comment simply read: 

'Omg, this is by far one of my favorite stories you've written so far. It's SO good. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm starting to get the sense that Collin has fallen in love with Elias. It would be sweet if he was, but I wonder how that's going to work given what Elias is. Is he even capable of love? Anyway, I love this chapter so much and can't wait for the next one, this plot has me on the edge of my seat. I wonder if you're going to start introducing the Heavenly Virtues next. That would certainly be an interesting plot point. I can't wait for the next update! <333333'

Connor stopped reading the comment when he read, '...Collin has fallen in love with Elias...' Those words slapped him so hard as things were cruelly put into perspective. That was what the entire issues was between them. Connor had fallen in love with Elijah, and he was sure that Elijah could feel it. The sexual incarnate had stopped coming around so often, unless Connor was horny, in order to try and tranquilize the romantic feelings that Connor had grown. Connor realized just then how screwed he was because he had fallen in love with a creature whose entire purpose was revolved around sex! Connor was sure that Elijah wasn't even capable of love. 

Connor hated himself! What was he going to do?! They had a deal! Elijah would satisfy him sexually, and Connor would allow him to feed off his sexual emotions in return. It was an easy deal. Why the FUCK did he have to go and complicate things!

Connor had decided to take a walk to clear his head. He finally had his weekend off on Saturday and Sunday. He decided to visit the park. It would be pretty active given the day. 

Connor dressed cooly. It was summer and the day was pretty hot. The sun burned against his pale skin, and Connor was glad that he put on sunscreen so he didn't pay for it. 

Connor found that he was actually glad to be out of the house for a little while. He knew that he was a bit of a shut-in, but he didn't know how bad. It felt like he hadn't been outside, just to be out in ages.

He sat at a pretty popular park watching the children play and taking in nature when he felt a confident hand on his shoulder. He turned around a smile on his face thinking that it was Elijah only for his smile to fall when he saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

Connor stood from the bench abruptly shoving the other's hands off his shoulder. "Eric?! What the HELL do you want?!" 

Eric hadn't changed much. He was still admittedly handsome. His bone structure still clean and sharp. His jawline packed with a neatly trimmed beard. His dirty blonde hair was styled, and his blue eyes were just as light and captivating. Nowhere near as captivating as Elijah’s blue glowing orbs. He was wearing a snugly fit athletic t-shirt that showed off his body and a pair of loose shorts that came just above the knee revealing his gorgeously toned calves. Judging from the look of him, he appeared as though he had been in the middle of running. He always liked to run. 

Eric pulled his earbuds out of his ear. "Wow, it's nice to see you too, Connor." He replied sarcastically a pleasant enough smile on his face.

Connor rolled his eyes, "I wish I could say the same." 

Eric frowned. "What's your issue?"

Connor stared at him dumbly. "You're really asking me that?! You're asking me what my issue is, after how you treated me before we broke up." 

Eric looked away from him, his lips dipped into a deep frown. It wasn't displeased as it was apologetic. "That was a long time ago, Connor." 

Connor scoffed. He couldn't believe it, that was ALL he had to say?! "Yeah it was, but that doesn't make the pain go away! What part of 'I never want to see you again.' don't you understand?" Connor frowned.

Eric sighed, running his hands through his blonde hair. "Connor, look. I know I treated you like shit, but... I got a lot of therapy after we broke up. I realized that something was seriously wrong with me, and I worked hard on fixing that. I know I was a dick. I know I was manipulative and cruel to you and I realize just how toxic I was." Eric sighed his lips twisting. "I'm not gonna ask for your forgiveness, I know I don't deserve it after how I treated you. But my therapist said that if I was to ever meet you again, to let you know just how SORRY I am. I AM truly SORRY Connor, from the BOTTOM of my heart for how I treated you. I know that I don't deserve it... but I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Connor stared at Eric unsure of what he should say. His heart was racing and he felt those traitorous emotions rising in his chest. Emotions that he had told himself that he didn't feel anymore, and were conflicting with what he felt--but shouldn't be feeling-- for Elijah. It was confusing and it made his chest burn with all sorts of doubt.

Connor was surprised when a young man possibly a couple years younger than him, came running up and practically tackled Eric, causing him to stumble a few steps. Eric instead of getting angry just laugh brightly. 

"You dick--" The young man stated, breathing harshly. He was slightly shorter than Connor, maybe by a couple of inches. He had pale skin that was close to Connor's shade only his wasn't marred by freckles. His face was soft despite having good bone structure. His hair was black and about the same length of Connor's, only his was sweaty from running and pushed back out the way. The young man's dark blue eyes were shining as he looked at Eric. "–when said to go ahead I didn't mean, three fucking blocks ahead." 

Eric smiled widely at him and Connor felt his heartbreak as he took in the gaze. It was the same way that Eric used to look at HIM. A long, LONG time ago. It was that look that had Connor falling for him over and over again no matter how many times he hurt him. That wide pearly white smile that made Connor's stomach flutter every time he flashed it, and right now...it was pointed at someone else. Connor knew that he shouldn't feel as upset as he did, but he was.

The young man turned to Connor and he refused to flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry," He said still a bit out of breath, "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation like that." He held out a hand for Connor to shake. "My name's Tyler."

Connor reached out an shook his hand forcing a smile on his face. He kept it even though he felt like crying when Eric wrapped an arm around the young man's shoulder. "Yeah, this is Connor, babe. Connor... this is my fiance."

Connor felt like the air had been literally punched out of him. He kept the smile on his face although he felt like he was falling in the worst of ways. He and Eric's eyes met. There was something behind his ex-boyfriend's gaze that was slightly apologetic, and Connor couldn't bring himself to hold the gaze. His heart hurting knowing that he would never be looked at by him like he had looked at Tyler again.

"How do you two know each other?"Tyler asked kindly.

Eric's face shifted a bit. "Uh, through an old friend. It's been a while since I've seen him so I thought I'd say hello."

Connor was grateful that he came up with that lie. Things were already too awkward and he really needed to get out of here. Connor smiled at Tyler. "It was nice to meet you, but I've got to run." 

Tyler nodded in surprise. "Oh, okay. I hope I didn't scare you off." 

Connor shook his head, his smile tenser than he wanted it to be. "Oh, of course not! I was just about to leave when you showed up. Anyway, congrats on your engagement, I do hope that you both are happy." Connor hoped that he didn't sound too bitter.

Tyler smiled kindly. "Thank you! It was nice meeting you as well!" 

Connor nodded, waving them both a goodbye. He didn't meet Eric's eyes before he walked away. He couldn't.

The walk to his apartment was shorter than usual, he hadn't even registered unlocking the door and walking inside. Connor looked around his apartment wondering why he felt so empty on the inside. He set his keys down and went and sat on the couch. For a long time, he just sat there.

Eric was getting married. 

His ex was getting married. 

Why was that bothering him so much?

He didn't care. So what the man that he used to love--and as much as he hated to admit it, still loved-- was getting married? So what that he was HAPPY? So what that he was looked at his fiance the same way that he use looked at Connor? So what? It didn't matter. He was over Eric and he had been for a long time. He. didn't. care.

So why did his chest weigh a shit ton? Why did the mere thought of his ex HURT him so much? He shouldn't care. Not after the way Eric had treated him. Manipulating him to stay away from his friends until he lost them all expect, Markus. Criticizing every single thing that he did until Connor felt like he couldn't do anything. Isolating Connor and putting lies in his head that made Connor doubt himself and only trust Eric. Making everything, absolutely EVERYTHING, Connor's fault. Eric fucked with his head so badly that Connor nearly had a mental breakdown. Markus was right, Eric was a dick, and he should be glad that he was out of his life. To an extent he was...so WHY?! Why was he so upset?

Connor closed his eyes as the realization dawned on him. Markus had said it weeks ago. 'It's not my fault that you're still in love with your piece of shit Ex!' Connor felt tears escape from behind his eyes, trying to deny it...but it was true. He still loved Eric and it hurt him that he was moving on with someone else. Someone that WASN'T him.

Seeing Eric again brought up so many unwanted memories of all the bad times they had together. But after seeing his smile again, and hearing his apology... for just one second, Connor had hope.

Hope that maybe they would work things out. 

However, that smile wasn't directed at him anymore. It was directed at Tyler. Eric's fiance. The man he had moved on with and whom he decided to share the rest of his life. Eric had moved on to his future, while Connor... was still stuck in the past. He hadn't even bothered to move on, and now here he was years later and still alone, wallowing in what might have been. 

It was pathetic. 

HE was pathetic...and it hurt. 

It HURT so FUCKING badly. 

Connor wiped his cheeks roughly. He took some deep breaths. He didn't even know what he was so upset about. It wasn't like there was a chance of him and Eric ever getting back together anyway. They had met again today by chance. He was just being stupid to ever think they could start again. He was stupid for WANTING to start again. 

Connor had Elijah at least...

Connor closed his eyes and breathed out a tense breath. 

No. He didn't have Elijah. Elijah wasn't capable of love. He was Connor's fuck partner and that was it...and that was all they would ever be.

Connor curled into a ball of his couch, wishing for not the first time that he could disappear. He had never felt more alone than right now.

***

An hour later, Connor sat in front of his computer trying to think of something to write for his newest chapter. However, no matter how damn hard he tried, nothing was coming. His eyes were swollen from crying. He wanted someone to talk to but he knew he had no one. He could try and call Markus, but he didn't want the headache of trying to explain himself. 

He was NOT going to even try and call his father, and Elijah was certainly off limits right now in his raw state.

He rested his head in his hands in frustration feeling the tears bitterly falling from his eyes again. He was surprised to find a tail wrapped around his waist. Elijah's little way of showing 'affection'. Connor hated that he couldn't react to it like he normally did. He just wasn't in the mood for this fake affection. 

"I'm not horny." He mumbled out, his voice thick from crying. 

"No, I can feel that you're upset, however."

Connor couldn't help but feel bitter. "Wait, so you disappear after every single time you fuck me, and now all of a sudden you're concerned with my feelings?

Elijah turned him around in his chair to face him. He was wearing a new set of fancy clothing. Connor had no idea where he got these items. This time he was in all black, causing his white skin to contrast harshly.

"I'm always concerned with your feelings, Connor. I've been handling something important and that's the reason I've been gone when you don’t need pleasuring." Elijah spoke calmly. 

Connor rolled his eyes the tears bitterly falling. " Oh, whatever. Just admit that you're only concerned about is getting your next meal! You don't fucking care about me, Elijah! You're just here to fuck me whenever I tell you to. You're nothing but a fucking mythical prostitute, so don't even PRETEND that you fucking care!"

Elijah blinked at him. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Connor." The creature's voice was calm, but Connor could see in his eyes that he was not pleased by Connor's words. If Connor had to guess, he would say that he was even hurt by them. He hid the pain well if he was. 

Connor pulled his tail from around his waist and stepped away from him. "Oh right because you're a 'centuries-old' creature of pleasure right? Tell me, Elijah, how many people have you fucked?! How many have you held in your arms and made think that you've cared about them?! How many people have you lied to and used? I bet I'm just another fish in the sea of the thousands of bodies you've fucked!" 

Elijah's gaze fell the to floor, his jaw clenched tightly."Just because I have pleasured many Connor, does NOT mean that I am incapable of feeling care and emotion!" 

Connor ran his hands through his hair, his thoughts running a mile a minute. He was unable to get Eric off his mind. He hated EVERYTHING. He hated Eric. His fiance. Himself. Elijah. More importantly, he hated that he LOVED the sex creature. Because it reminded him of something that he could never have. Because at the end of the day all he was to him was a meal. Connor was alone. He was alone and he always would be. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

He just wanted this pain to end.

He was tired.

Tired of falling in love and being hurt. 

He just wanted it to stop. 

He wanted it to FUCKING stop.

"Connor, " Elijah started softly. "Just talk to me. I'm more than willing to listen." 

Connor shook his head. "No...no. It doesn't matter, because you can give me all the sex in the world but the one thing that I want from you, you can't give me...and I don't even think that you have one." 

Elijah closed his eyes painfully, knowing what Connor was going to say."If only you knew, Connor." He whispered fiercely.

Connor closed his eyes tightly as the tears fell again. He didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to wait around for his heart to be broken. He was going to break it himself just to get it over with. 

"I want to end the deal."

Elijah looked up at him sharply. "Connor...you don't mean that. You're just upset--" 

Connor shook his head. He did mean it. He felt it deep down. He DID mean it. "Yes...I do. I want to end this between us. Right. Now." 

"Connor," Elijah spoke quickly his blue eyes glowing brightly. "I know you think I'm incapable of emotions, but I promise that's not true! If you just take a moment to calm down and listen to me--" 

"Leave, Elijah," Connor spoke his eyes closed

Elijah sucked in a breath. "Connor-" 

"LEAVE!" 

Connor didn't hear anymore protest. He opened his eyes and Elijah was gone. He blinked once and then rapidly when he realized what he had just done. No, no, no...

What did he just do?!

"Elijah," He called. No answer. 

"Elijah, wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Again there was no answer. Connor felt his heart break when he knew deep down that there wouldn't be one.

Connor dropped down to his knees, feeling the tears fall all over again.

"Elijah," he cried. 

He cried until he had no tears left to cry. 

***

Summer passed into fall, and fall turned into winter. 

Work had been good. The company had hosted two galleries and made quite a bit of money from the paintings. As far as friendship went--Markus' mood had improved A LOT. He was more comfortable with himself and he even seemed to be seeing someone. Someone he refused to let Connor meet, but Connor was sure that it was a man. Connor had been happy for him. He was glad things were working out for his friend, although things were still tough between him and North. 

Yet, even all of these good things did nothing to ease his broken heart. 

Connor had stopped writing, telling his fan that something painful had happened in his life and he needed a break. As of the moment, the story of Elias and Collin was on hold. Most of his readers were understanding. There were the small few that were upset, but Connor couldn't bring himself to care.

It was a cold wintery night and Connor found himself at the park. He couldn't stand being in his apartment at the moment. The night was chilly, however, he was used to the cold. Elijah's skin had always been remarkably cold.

Connor had gotten through the months as best as he could, but he could only replay the words he said to Elijah over and over again. The hurtful mean words he spouted, because he was hurting, and he wanted someone else to hurt as well. He didn't mean any of them. He knew that Elijah was nothing like what he said, he was just upset and mad. 

After reflecting, Connor realized that he was only upset about Eric because he had loved him so much. However, thinking about it clearer he realized that he DIDN'T love him at all, and had instead loved a VERSION of him that he had created. The previous Eric that he knew was a toxic and cruel asshole, who treated Connor like garbage. However, the Eric that Connor had crafted in his mind was nothing like that. 

Connor had seen him in the way that Eric had smiled for his fiance. The man that he loved existed now and Connor realized that he didn't even know him. He had no idea what this Eric was like. It had been years since he had seen him. He seemed better, but Connor still knew next to nothing about him. 

Connor had been upset because the fictional person he created in his head, was marrying someone else. 

It was stupid, and Connor wished he had realized that before he messed everything up.

"Connor?" 

Connor looked up and was surprised to find Eric standing in front of him. He wasn't surprised by how little this affected him emotionally. Eric looked like he was just getting home from an event considering how fancy he was dressed up.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked softly.

"Oh, I'm heading home from work. I decided to walk instead of taking a cab. Funny seeing you here again." 

Connor sighed and looked up at the night sky. It wasn't that late, but daylight savings was over which meant that the moon came out earlier. He stared up at the giant orb floating in the sky. The night was surprisingly clear for the time of year. The snow covering most of the park was old and dirty and waiting for new heaps of it to fall from the sky. The paleness of the moon against the pitch black sky and the shimmering stars reminded him SO much of Elijah.

"Yeah," he replied not having much else to say.

"You mind if I sit?" Eric asked.

Connor shrugged. "The bench doesn't belong to me." He said. 

Eric sighed as he sat down. "Connor," he said after a moment, "I didn't want you to find out about Tyler like that."

Connor stared at him from the side of his eyes. "You think that I care that you're getting married?" He did, when he first found out. However, he didn't care too much anymore.

"I'm already married. We got hitched this fall." 

Connor nodded, slowly. Great. He was happy for him. Eric had seemed like he had changed for the better, and he was glad that he found someone to spend his life with. He didn't deserve to be alone just because he had treated Connor like shit. He sought treatment and got better, and Tyler was his reward for that. Connor WAS happy for him.

"Connor..." Eric started, "you do know that I DID care about you when we were together." 

Connor snorted. "You had a shitty way of showing it."

Eric sighed. "I know that I did. When I... when I hit you when you tried to break up with me, I knew that I had a fucking problem. I'm not lying when I said that I got help. I was in therapy for a couple of years after we broke up and even while I was dating Tyler. It made me realize just how horrible I was for treating you the way I did. I needed help and I got help, and I just wished that I had done that when we're still together." 

Connor scoffed. "Wow, already saying you're unhappy? You’ve barely been married a few months." 

"No, Tyler is the best thing that happened to me since you. I love him so fucking much. I just.. I wanted to tell you that there was nothing wrong with you. You were good. You were better than good, you were fucking great. ‘I’ messed up what we had. ‘I’ was the reason that we broke up. I’m saying all this because I hope that the next guy that you're with you won't hold what I did to you over their head. You deserve happiness Connor, and whoever they are I hope that they will make you happy. And they’ll be fucking lucky to have you." 

Connor couldn't help his bitter chuckled. "Whelp, I wish you had said that to me the day we met again. Maybe I wouldn't have fucked things up."

Not that he ever had a chance of being with Elijah, but Eric didn't need to know that. 

Eric sighed. "Well, if he loves you he'll come back."

Connor chuckled sadly. "I doubt that." He sighed swallowing down his pain. 

"I am happy for you," Connor said after a while. "You were a DICK to me, but... I still care about you and I want you to be happy. You have a chance to do things right with this guy," Connor turned and caught his gaze. "don't fuck it up."

They held gazes for a while. Eric broke it after a moment and cleared his throat. "I'm not going to. Not this time." 

Eric stood up, looking down at Connor. "It was good to see you, Connor. I do hope that things end up working out." 

Connor listened to him walk away more than watched. He sat and thought about what he said for a long moment. He couldn't stop the burning in his eyes if he wanted to. Connor's tears were hot on his cheeks. His breathed fogged the cool night air. 

He wanted things to work out, but he knew they never would. 

Still, he wanted Elijah back. He didn't care how wrong it was to love him. He didn't even care what Elijah wanted from him, all he knew was how Elijah made him feel and he wanted that back.

"Even after all these months, you're still crying?"

Connor whipped his head around so hard it hurt, to see Elijah floating behind him. He was dressed once again in the clothing that Connor had first met him in.

"Elijah? How are you here?" Connor was sure that he wasn’t asleep. Connor was so happy to see him again, even though he felt dread in his stomach. 

"I've come to claim my offer from you, Connor. It's the only reason that I'm able to take shape now in this world right now. 

Connor stumbled to apologize. "E-Elijah, I'm so, SO sorry--"

Elijah raised a hand to stop him. "Can we keep things professional please, you made your feeling quite clear the last time we SPOKE." 

Connor felt his stomach heave like he had been physically taken a blow. His shoulders drooped and he felt like he could cry again. He couldn't say anything so he nodded. He wondered what Elijah was going to ask of him.? He said that it could be anything. Connor felt anxious thinking of what he could possibly want. 

His eyes widened when Elijah pulled at an elegant looking dagger. Elijah ran his clawed hand delicately over it. "I want you...to take my life, Connor." 

Connor's heart stopped beating. Elijah wanted him...to do what? 

"I don't under--" 

"I've tired of this life, Connor." Elijah through a throat full of emotion. "I'm tired of being nothing but someone's pleasure toy. I'm tired of... falling in LOVE and being thrown away. I...I want it to end. I can't do it myself, I’m forbidden to. However, you can. All you have to do is stick this in my chest...and I'll be free. We'll both be free, Connor."  
Connor stared down at the knife being held out to him and shook his head. "No...I can't kill you, Elijah." 

Elijah's gaze was sharp as it pierced his. It nearly stole his breath at the fierceness there. "You CAN'T refuse me, Connor! You do this or I have to KILL you."

Connor closed. So that's what the consequences were. He felt tears run down his face, and a smile work it's way to his lips, as even after learning the truth didn't change his answer. "No." 

Elijah's eyes were wide and panicked. "You have to, Connor! You can't say no! PLEASE, don't say no!" 

Connor shook his head. "No." 

Elijah shook his head back and forth trying to comprehend his answer. "Why?! Why won't you do it?!"

Connor smiled at him. "Because I love you," He whispered.

Elijah sucked in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes tightly. "No. NO! You don't get to throw me away like trash and then tell me that you love me! You don't get to do that!" Elijah closed his eyes tightly biting his lip harshly. "I...I don't want to kill you, Connor. Please...please don't say no." Elijah whimpered out.

Connor stepped closer to him and Elijah floated back. Connor found it mildly hilarious that an all-powerful sex god was running from him. Elijah ended up backing into a tree and sliding down it until his feet were pressed again the snow-covered ground. Connor smiled down at him, even though his eyes were still wet with tears. Their height difference made him smile.

"I love you Elijah, and I'm not going to take your life," Connor said firmly. 

Elijah closed his eyes and Connor was surprised to find black tears began running down his face Elijah opened his eyes his face filled with sorrow. He caught Connor's gaze. "Connor...why?" He choked out before grabbing Connor by his throat. When he had done this in the past it had been with good intentions. Something, that added to their sexual game. Now, there was nothing fun about the grip. Elijah was holding his throat with a pure and malicious intent to kill.

Connor choked and fell to his knees as his air was cut off. He could feel himself quickly growing light-headed. Elijah was staring down at him, tears falling down his sorrowful face. 

Connor reached up and gently cupped his face even as Elijah was choking the life out of him. "I... still...love... you...E...Elijah--" He cut off when Elijah squeezed tighter, his head lulled back as he felt his head beginning to fog. 

He breathed in roughly when he was suddenly let go. He fell to the side and coughed, breathing in the air harshly. After he regained some semblance of thought again, he turned back to Elijah who was leaning against the tree breathing harshly. Connor blinked in surprise when he saw that all his demonic features were gone. All except his bright glowing blue eyes.

Elijah was still crying, clear tears mixing with the black stains against his cheek. Connor crawled next to him as he noticed that he was shivering. Connor blinked when he realized that his skin was WARM. He instantly pulled Elijah in close, running his hands through his hair. Marveling a the horns missing from his head. 

'Elijah...what's happened to you?" 

Elijah was breathing harshly. "I couldn't...I couldn't kill you. As a result...I’ve lost my position and power. I’ve become mortal again." 

Connor blinked rapidly. "What? Why? Why did you do that?" He asked. 

What did this mean?

Elijah breathed shakily, almost like he didn't know how to do it. "Because... I love you too, Connor." Elijah's shifted his gaze up, meeting Connor's. Elijah winced the light from the shining moon seeming to hurt his eyes. "I told you... I'm not incapable of emotions."

Connor gasped in disbelief. Elijah reached up and grabbed him by his arms pulling him closer, and burying his face into his chest. "I can feel, Connor,” he whispered harshly. “I can FEEL everything,"

Connor gasped as Elijah burrowed further into him. Connor held him tighter, never wanting to let him go. Connor was sure if anyone passed by them then this would have been quite a concerning sight, yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he was worried about was the 'creature' in his arms.

He had no idea what all of this meant, but he and Elijah were going to figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that ending was mildly confusing. However, it's going to be explored and explain in the second part of the series. :3
> 
> So? What did you guys think, it got really sad towards the end but I swear it was with a purpose. What did you think of Connor's and Elijah's interaction? What did you think of his world? What did you think of Connor? Markus's and North relationship? Do you think that Markus is a horrible person for how he treated North? Do you think that Connor went overboard with his treatment of Elijah towards the end? I'd loved to hear your opinion! :D
> 
> (Another fun fact, Collin and Elias in Connor's story is actually the name of my character! xD I thought that was something fun to know.)
> 
> Whelp, I do hope that you guys enjoyed this. It was A LOT of work, but I enjoyed working on it anyway! I sadly can't say when the next part will be, as I have to finish the last part of my main fic I've been putting off. However, I will be working on Markus and Simon's half of the tale while I do that. xD
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this! Follow me on Twitter @ceeridwen99 if you're interested in updates!
> 
> Have a nice day or night, my friends!


End file.
